Who am I?
by cathlynsummers
Summary: Sie ist schön. Sie ist jung. Sie ist tödlich. Kate hat es mit ihrem Leben als Konfessor nie leicht gehabt. Als angehende Todesserin versucht sie richtig von falsch zu unterscheiden, doch dies ist bekanntlich nicht immer allzu leicht, wenn man eine falsche Erziehung genossen hat und dem Werben zweier junger Männer erlegen ist... Wir befinden uns im sechsten Jahr der HP Generation.
1. Chapter 1

„Du tust, was ich dir gesagt habe!", er zerrte mich in Richtung des düster aussehenden Manors. Ich hatte schon oft aus Erzählungen meines Vaters von diesem Haus gehört, es erschien mir noch unheimlicher als ich es mir in meinen Gedanken vorgestellt hatte. Nun standen wir vor der mächtigen Flügeltür, als ein kleiner hässlich aussehender Mann hielt die Tür weit auf. Er machte eine tiefe Verbeugung und ließ uns eintreten. Wurmschwanz. Er geleitete uns in die Eingangshalle und machte wieder eine Verbeugung. Das Manor sah von innen noch beängstigender aus, als von außen. Die Wände waren hoch und kalt, der schwarze Marmorboden war auf Hochglanz poliert und die Portraits wirkten eitel und missgünstig. „Bring uns zu deinem Herren!", donnerte mein Vater. Wurmschwanz zuckte unter dem Klang der Forderung meines Vaters zusammen: „Hier entlang, bitte." Wir schritten in den Salon, wo uns auch schon die schwarz gekleideten Todesser erwarteten.

„Ah! Nun sind auch schon die letzten meiner Freunde eingetroffen. Willkommen!" Der dunkle Lord machte eine schwungvolle Geste mit dem Arm um uns alles zu begrüßen. Ich musterte die Gestalten um mich herum mit Argwohn, sie wirkten nicht gerade friedlich oder wohlgesonnen gestimmt. Allerdings war ich das auch nicht.

Lord Voldemort kam ohne Umschweife auf meinen Vater zu: „John, mein treuer Freund! Nach all den Jahren bist du endlich wieder zu mir gekommen.", die beiden Männer umarmten sich kurz. Mein Vater blickte seinen Gebieter emotionslos an und machte ebenfalls eine Verbeugung: „Ich bin zurückgekehrt und bin Euer treu ergebener Diener, mein Lord." Der dunkle Lord nickte und machte eine Handbewegung, sodass mein Vater sich wieder erhob.

„Wir sind alle hier zusammen gekommen, um die Wünsche dreier liebender Väter zu erfüllen. Sie alle baten mich, ihre geliebten Kinder in unsere…", Voldemort hatte die Stimme erhoben und sprach nun zu allen, „… ehrenvollen Reihen aufzunehmen, um so ein weiteres Zeichen ihrer grenzenlosen Loyalität mir gegenüber darzubringen. ". Für einen Moment fixierte mich der dunkle Lord und ich blickte unbeteiligt in seine Schlangen artigen Augen zurück, dann wanderte sein Blick zu den beiden anderen Jungen. „Doch zu aller Erst möchte ich euch unsere Gäste vorstellen…" Er wandte seinen Blick wieder meinem Vater und mir zu: „Das hier ist – falls ihr ihn noch nicht erkannt habt – John Masen und seine reizende Tochter Kate Riley. Sie waren beide für einige Jahre in Frankreich untergetaucht, doch nun sind sie wieder im Lande. Willkommen zurück, mein lieber Freund. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du wieder in meinen Kreis gefunden hast. Und mir zudem noch so ein wunderbares Geschenk mitgebracht hast: deine Tochter." Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Todesser, welche mich noch mehr anstarrten. Ich erwiderte ihre Blicke kühl und beobachtete ihre Reaktionen. Dann hob der dunkle Lord eine Hand und brachte die Todesser sofort zum Schweigen, er lächelte uns gnädig zu und ging wieder schnellen Schrittes in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Herr?", eine zierliche schwarzhaarige Frau mit wilden, gar unbändigen Locken ging zögerlich in gebeugter Körperhaltung auf den dunklen Lord zu, „Wir alle fragen uns… Was hat es mit dem Mädchen auf sich? Soll so ein schwaches Ding kann doch nicht eine von uns werden?" Das musste Bellatrix Lestrange sein, sie blickte mich vernichtend an. Lord Voldemort fuhr auch schon dazwischen: „Meine liebe Bella, du ahnst ja gar nicht wie mächtig dieses Mädchen ist. Also zügle deine scharfe Zunge, ich habe noch viel mit ihr vor…" Die Schwarzhaarige zuckte unter dem Klang ihres Namens zusammen und ging in geduckter Haltung wieder an ihren Platz.

„Nun denn, des Weiteren haben wir hier den uns allen bekannten Henry Zabini und seinen Sohn Blaise. Und…", Voldemort wirbelte förmlich durch den Raum auf zwei weißblonde Gestalten zu, „unseren lieben Lucius mit seinem Sohn Draco Malfoy."

Mein Blick glitt unwillkürlich zu den beiden namentlich erwähnten Jungen, auch sie musterten mich eingehend. Der Eine – Blaise Zabini – hatte mokkafarbene Haut und warme braune Augen. Seine Haare hatten den gleichen Farbton wie seine Augen und er blickte nüchtern drein. Draco Malfoys Haut glich der eines Kranken: sie war blass, wenn nicht sogar durchscheinend. Die Haare waren platinblond und der Gesichtsausdruck stolz und erhaben. Als mein Blick den seinen traf zuckte ich für einen Moment zusammen: die sturmgrauen Augen durchbohrten mich mit einer mir unbekannten Intensität, sodass mein Herz schneller zu pochen begann. Sogleich fing ich mich wieder und widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem dunklen Lord zu.

„Also meine Freunde… Lasst uns beginnen!", der dunkle Lord klatschte freudig in die Hände und bedeutete uns drei nach vorne zu kommen. Wir taten wie uns geheißen und gingen synchron vor unserem zukünftigen Gebieter auf die Knie. „Ihr werdet Schmerzen haben, unerträgliche Schmerzen. Es ist bis jetzt keinem gelungen nicht zu schreien…", Voldemort warf einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu mir, ehe ich mein schwarzes Shirt soweit hochkrempelte bis der linke Unterarm frei war. Einen Moment schossen mir die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken durch den Kopf, bis ich sah, wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf Blaise Unterarm drückte. Der Körperhaltung des Braunhaarigen wurde steif und kurz darauf ertönte der gellende Schrei. Blaise hatte die Augen fest zugekniffen, sein Gesicht war verkrampft und die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt. Auf seinem Arm konnte man auch schon die Schlange erkennen, als der dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab von der Haut des Jungen nahm. Sofort erstickte Blaise Schrei und er musterte mit Tränen in den Augen seinen Unterarm.

„Ein Malfoy weint nicht, vergiss das nicht!", zischte Lucius Malfoy seinem Sohn zu. Draco blickte unsicher zu seinem Vater und nickte wiederstrebend, auch er krempelte seinen schwarzen Hemdärmel hoch. Lord Voldemort packte seinen Arm und drückte die Zauberstabspitze in das Fleisch. Und der markerschütternde Schrei von Draco Malfoy folgte, auch sein Gesicht war von Schmerz gezeichnet und sein Rücken war verbogen, Krämpfe schüttelten seinen Körper. Kurz darauf war auch auf seinem Unterarm deutlich die sich ringelnde Schlange zu erkennen und der dunkle Lord ließ von ihm ab. Mich durchfuhr die Erkenntnis, dass ich nun an der Reihe war, wie ein Cruciato. Bellatrix lachte böse und ich spürte förmlich die Blicke der anderen Anwesenden in meinem Nacken. Angst packte mich, doch ich ließ mir nicht anmerken als ich meinen linken Unterarm dem dunklen Lord hinstreckte. Auch die Blicke von Draco und Blaise waren auf mich gerichtet, ich straffte meine Schultern und Voldemort zückte den Zauberstab und stach in mir in die Haut. Eine Welle des schlimmsten Schmerzes, den ich je zu spüren bekommen hatte, durchzuckte mich. Er wollte nicht aufhören, kroch unter die Knochen wie kleine heiße Nadelstiche, doch meinen Mund hielt ich fest verschlossen. Mir entschlüpfte kein einziger Schmerzenslaut, die Lippen presste ich fest zusammen und meine Augenbrauen waren zu einem Strich verschmolzen. Und ebenso schnell wie der Schmerz gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. Was blieb war die dunkle Schlange auf meinem Unterarm, welche ich geradezu emotionslos beobachtete.

Überraschtes Geflüstere hallte durch den großen Raum und verwunderte Blicke ruhten auf mir, ehe ich mich wieder erhob. Der dunkle Lord lachte ein dreckiges, wenn nicht sogar grausames Lachen: „Erstaunlich. Die erste, die nicht geschrien hat. Wahrlich erstaunlich. Das hat nicht einmal unsere Bella geschafft, ich beglückwünsche dich zu solch einer begabten Hexe al s Tochter, mein lieber John. Dennoch, von einer Konfessor habe ich nichts anderes erwartet."

„Eine Konfessor..!"

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Das gibt es nicht! Sie sind seit Jahrtausenden ausgestorben!"

Erneut ging eine Welle von gemurmelten Fragen und Kommentare durch den Salon, ehe Voldemort dem Gesprochenen mit einer einfachen Geste Einhalt gebot. „Ihr habt richtig gehört, meine verehrten Freunde. Unsere liebe Katherine ist eine Konfessor, die letzte die es gibt. Durch sie fließt noch mehr magisches Blut, als wir es uns alle vorstellen mögen. Und dann noch eine Erbe Salazars Slytherins und somit ein Parselmund, es ist beeindruckend."

Mein Blick glitt über die allesamt schwarz gekleideten Hexen und Zauberer, die mich alle tuschelnd anstarrten. Meine Augenbraue schoss spöttisch und stolz nach oben, während ich ihre Mienen betrachtete. Blaise und Draco sahen mich verwundert an, ich konnte das Fragezeichen in ihren Gesichtern deutlich erkennen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die liebe Kate ihre Kräfte demonstrieren lassen, damit ihr mir glaubt… Wurmschwanz!", die Stimme des dunklen Lords war schmeichelnd und doch zugleich schneidend und befehlend. „Ja, Meister?", Wurmschwanz ging mit leuchtendem, erwartungsvollem Gesicht auf seinen Herrn zu. Lord Voldemort lächelte ein boshaftes Grinsen: „Bring das Schlammblut her!" „Ja, Meister.", der kleine Mann huschte aus dem Zimmer und kam kurz darauf mit einem zitternden Mädchen herein. Sie blickte sich mit großen, hasserfüllten Augen im Zimmer um, schätzungsweise 17 Jahre alt. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar hing zerzaust in Strähnen in ihr Gesicht, ihre Haut war schmutzig und sie hatte einige blutige Striemen auf ihrem Körper. Wurmschwanz schubste sie unsanft in die Mitte der Todesser, welche sie verachtend musterten. Das Mädchen sah mir für einen Moment in die Augen und ich hatte das Gefühl als würde sie in mir etwas suchen. Etwas, das mich von allen anderen Anwesenden im Raum, unterschied. Doch sie fand es nicht. Ich war nicht ihre eventuelle Retterin. Wenn es nach dem dunklen Lord gehen würde, dann wäre ich ihr Todesengel. Ich erwiderte ihren sich nach Hilfe verzehrenden Blick kühl und wandte schließlich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem dunklen Lord zu.

„Das hier ist die muggelstämmige Elizabeth Gilligan, sie ist in der siebten Klasse aus Gryffindor. Sie vertritt die Ansicht, dass die ganze „Blutsache" rassistisch und ungerecht wäre. Außerdem glaubt das kleine Schlammblut, dass letztendlich doch alle gleich viel wert sind und Harry Potter ein Held ist." Die Todesser kringelten sich vor Lachen, ebenso Lord Voldemort, der amüsiert das Geschehen betrachtete. „Nun meine Liebe Elizabeth, sag uns: wie siehst du jetzt die ganze „Blutsache"? Jetzt wo du im Malfoy Manor gefangen bist und dem Tod ins Auge blickst? Hast du deine Ansicht geändert und bist zur Vernunft gekommen?", Spott lag im Tonfall Lord Voldemorts als er das Mädchen noch einmal in Augenschein nahm. Elizabeth zitterte am gesamten Körper, doch das keineswegs aus Angst. Nein, sie zitterte vor Wut. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen, ein boshaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre blutigen Lippen. Sie streckte sich und war nun der Inbegriff von Stolz und Mut, eine wahre Gryffindor die selbst so kurz vor dem Tode keine Angst verspürte. Das braunhaarige Mädchen spuckte als Antwort auf die gestellte Frage Lord Voldemorts ihm vor die Füße. Die absolute Stille herrschte im Saal, alle warteten auf die Reaktion des dunklen Lords.

Der dunkle Lord schritt schnell und anmutig durch den Raum auf das Mädchen zu, packte sie am Kinn und brachte sie gewaltsam dazu ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ohja, es ist ganz klar. Gryffindors Eigenschaften sind Teil deiner Selbst, ebenso wie dein verschmutztes Blut." Elizabeth tobte förmlich, ihre ganze Miene war wutverzerrt und starrte den dunklen Lord, der sie bedrohlich im Griff hatte, hasserfüllt an.

Lord Voldemort ließ von ihr ab und er wandte sich wieder mir zu, ein schleimiges Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Kate, meine Liebe? Würdest du uns die Ehre erweisen und nun eine Kostprobe deines Könnens geben?" Der dunkle Lord deutete eine Verbeugung an und wies in Richtung Elizabeth. Meine Augen folgten seiner Handbewegung und ich fixierte das braunhaarige Mädchen erneut. Sie erwiderte meinen Blick wütend und wartete dass sich etwas tat. Ich musterte sie noch einmal gehend: „Gebt ihr ihren Zauberstab. Sie soll eine Chance bekommen." Eine sehr geringe Chance. Die Todesser blickten mich an, als ob ich den Verstand verloren hätte. Einzig und allein der dunkle Lord ging auf mich ein: „Na los. Gebt ihr ihren Zauberstab. Kate möchte eine ebenbürtige Gegnerin."

Wurmschwanz hielt ihr ihren Zauberstab entgegen, sie packte diesen und überschlug ihre Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Sie hatte keine. „Verbeugt euch voreinander. Das ist ein Duell. So verlangt es die Tradition.", donnerte auch schon Voldemort. Wir taten wie geheißen und verbeugten uns wiederstrebend voreinander. Mir war schon vornehinein klar, dass sie eine hervorragende Hexe war. Um uns herum wurde eine Art „Barriere" errichtet, damit die Zauber nicht andere treffen konnten.

Die ersten Flüche waren harmlos, einfach abzuhalten. Doch es war keine Minute vergangen und schon feuerte Elizabeth gefährliche, wenn nicht sogar ein paar unverzeihliche Flüche auf mich ab. Ihr war wohl klar geworden, in welcher Lage sie steckte. Die roten und grellgrünen Lichter preschten auf mich zu, jedoch war ich nicht umsonst Jahre meines Lebens auf genauso eine Situation trainiert worden. Ich wich ihnen durch Sprünge und Abprall Flüche aus und schaffte es immer näher an Elizabeth zu kommen. Ich stand nur noch etwa einen Meter von ihr entfernt, sie bemerkte wie nahe ich ihr war und wollte zum entscheidenden Schlag ausholen. Ihre Lippen formten bereits das ‚Avada', doch mit einer einzigen ruckartigen Bewegung packte ich ihre Zauberstabhand und mit der anderen Hand ging ich ihr an die Kehle. Aus Schock ließ sie ihre einzige Waffe fallen und sie schaute mir verwirrt in die Augen. Ich spürte das Adrenalin durch meine Körper fließen, drückte ihre Kehle noch ein wenig mehr mit der Hand zu, was zur Folge hatte, dass Elizabeth nach Luft japste. Ein letztes Mal sah ich dem Schlammblut siegessicher grinsend in die Augen, ich konnte förmlich ihre Angst riechen. Ich holte tief Luft, schloss die Augen und besann mich auf meine Kraft. Mein ganzer Körper prickelte, meine Konfessor Kraft strömte zu meiner Hand an ihrer Kehle und schwappte über. Ihr Körper erschlaffte, die Lider senkten sich und ihre ganze Zauberkraft und auch meine Konfessor Kraft strömte wieder in meinen Körper. Angewidert löste ich meinen Griff um die Kehle des toten Mädchens, richtete meine Haare und stellte mich wieder an meinen alten Platz. Emotionslos wandte ich den Blick von Elizabeths Leiche ab und blickte in das Angesicht von Lord Voldemort. „Meister."

Der dunkle Lord lachte ein wirklich dreckiges Lachen und klatsche erfreut in die Hände, ehe er schnell auf mich zuschritt: „Was für ein begnadetes Mädchen!" Voldemorts Blick wanderte zur toten Elizabeth vor meinen Füßen und er lachte noch mehr. Ich sah mich um: die Todesser wirkten überrascht und vor allem respektvoll mir gegenüber. Noch immer strömte das Adrenalin und das Triumpf Gefühl durch meinen Körper, es zauberte mir einen arroganten Ausdruck ins Gesicht.

„Nagini, Essen." Die meterlange und mehr als monströse Schlange schlängelte sich üben den tiefschwarzen Boden auf den leblosen Körper Elizabeths zu. Die ängstlichen Augen der Todesser folgten der Schlange, selbst als diese ihr Maul öffnete und mit einem widerlichen Krachen und Knacksen das Mädchen verschlang. „Meine süße Kleine…", zärtlich strich Voldemort der Schlange über den Kopf. Der Parsel war unverkennbar: „Sieh nur Nagini, deine neue Freundin Katherine", er deutete in meine Richtung und die wachsamen Augen der Schlange folgten der Bewegung. Ihre gelbgrünen Augen blickten in meine durchdringend Blauen: „Hallo Nagini." Ich verbeugte mich ehrenvoll vor der Schlange, wohl der Gefahr bewusst, die von diesem riesigen Getier ausging. „H-halllo F-felllicia." Ich verstand sie auf Anhieb und nickte ihr noch einmal respektvoll zu.

„Ich denke es konnten sich nun alle einen Eindruck über Kate's Kräfte verschaffen uns sehen wie wichtig sie noch für…" Ich ergänzte in Gedanken: ‚…mich…' „…uns sein wird. Nun denn, für heute sind wir am Ende unseres Zusammentreffens angelangt. Wir werden uns sicher bald schon wieder sehen, meine lieben Freunde!" Die Drohung Lord Voldemorts hing in der Luft, wie der Geruch eines nassen Trolls. Er lächelte uns noch gnädig zu, ehe er sich den Weg durch die Todesser bahnte und aus dem Manor stürmte. Wir vernahmen in der zurückgebliebenen Stille noch das ‚Plopp' des Apperierens und sogleich herrschte Tumult. Die Todesser taten es ihrem Meister gleich, eilten nach draußen und apperierten von dort aus. Mein Vater zog mich wieder am Arm nach draußen und kurz darauf drehte sich auch schon alles um uns herum. Wir landeten auf unserem Landsitz unweit des Malfoy`schen Manors entfernt, mein Vater stürmte ins Haus und trug den Hauselfen noch einige Dinge auf. Meine Füße machten sich selbstständig und trugen mich in mein Zimmer, ich verriegelte meine Tür, legte einige Stillezauber über den Raum und fing hemmungslos an zu schluchzen.

All das, was meine Mutter zu verhindern versucht hatte, war eingetreten.

Ich hatte wieder einmal jemand Unschuldigen getötet.

Ich hatte das dunkle Mal auf meinem Unterarm prangen.

Ich war eine von ihnen.

Und das unwiderruflich.

Als Engel geboren und zum Dämon gemacht.

Wer war ich wirklich?


	2. Chapter 2

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, wie verdammt spät ich dran war. Ich sah mich kurz, um mich zu orientieren und schob meinen Gepäckwagen zielstrebig zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Einige Muggel rempelten mich an, was ich ihnen mit ein paar bitterbösen Blicken vergalt. Die Beiden standen bereits mit ihrem Gepäck beladen in einer fast menschenleeren Ecke des Bahnhofs Kings Cross und schienen unbeeindruckt von ihrer Umgebung, wenn nicht sogar gelangweilt.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit, in einer Viertelstunde fährt der Zug!", Draco tippte auf seine Uhr und blickte genervt drein. Er trug – wie nahezu immer, wenn ich ihn traf – einen schwarzen maßgeschneiderten Anzug, seine blonden Haare waren an Ort und Stelle und seine sturmgrauen Augen blitzen mich – ebenso wie immer – gefährlich an. „Ja, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen Dray. Hey Blaise." Das Augenverdrehen über Draco ersparte ich mir fürs Erste und sah nun zu dem dunkelhäutigen, großen und mehr als süßen Blaise, welcher mich ebenso anlächelte wie ich ihn. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem besten Freund trug Blaise eine einfache Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt, das seine Muskeln wegen seiner Enge mehr als betonte. „Draco, Klappe. Dir fehlen jegliche Manieren gegenüber solch einer Dame, wie Kate es ist. Na, Kleines? Alles klar?" „Alles Bestens. Achja und nenn mich nie wieder Kleines. Könnte böse für dich enden, Blaiseilein." „Wenn ihr eurer Geflirte mal unterbrechen könntet? Wir sollten los." „Eifersüchtig, Dray?" Eine Antwort bekam Blaise nicht auf seine Frage, Draco schob bereits seinen Gepäckwagen in Richtung dem berühmt berüchtigten Gleis 9 ¾. Wir folgten ihm und drängelten uns durch die Menschenmassen.

Wir saßen bereits in einem der Slytherin Abteile, als noch ein Junge und ein Mädchen zu und stoßen. Beide musterten sie mich abschätzig, bis das brünette Mädel sich auf Draco stürzte: „Drake! Ich hab dich ja so vermisst! Geht's dir gut? Wie waren die Ferien? Und wer ist DAS und was macht sie in UNSEREM Abteil?" Nun deutete sie mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck auf mich, während Draco sich aus ihrer Umarmung wand und nicht minder angeekelt drein sah. Allerding war dafür nicht ich der Grund, so schien es mir, sondern ehe diese unerträgliche Diva. Ich setzte mein süßestes Lächeln auf und sprach mit meinem französischen Akzent: „Allo, mein Name ist Katherine eigentlisch Kate führ meine Freunde. Isch komme aus Beauxbatons in Frankreisch und bin mit meinem Vater wieder nach England gekommen. Nun bin isch neu in Ogwarts und Draco und Blaise elfen mir misch zurescht zu finden. Und wer bist du?" Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr, als sie sah, wie die drei Jungs mich angrinsten. Im Mittelpunkt stehen hatte mir schon immer gut gefallen, ich wusste was es hieß beliebt zu sein. „Hallo, ich bin Theo Nott. Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Kate", der stille braunhaarige – ebenfalls muskelbepackte (waren alle Slytherins so muskelreich?) – Typ reichte mir seine Hand und blickte mich freundlich an. Nun sah ich erwartungsvoll und noch immer lächelnd zu Dracos Verehrerin: „Pansy Parkinson." Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen, bedachte mich mit einem giftigen Blick und setzte sich dann demonstrativ fast auf Dracos Schoß.

Die Fahrt dauerte lange, doch ich unterhielt mich gut mit Theo und Blaise so kam keine Langeweile auf. Pansy hatte es irgendwie geschafft Draco zum Knutschen zu bewegen und saß nun tatsächlich auf dessen Schoß. Die Landschaft zog an uns vorbei und langsam wurde es dunkel und Theo äußerte, dass wir uns besser umziehen sollten, da wir bald da wären. Meine liebe braunhaarige Freundin nahm mir noch immer die Nummer mit dem französischen Akzent übel, doch sie schlug vor die Jungs hinaus zu schmeißen, damit wir Mädchen uns ungestört umziehen konnten.

„Und? Denkst du, du kommst nach Slytherin?", sie zog sich ihr drei Nummern zu kleines Top über den Kopf, was ihre ganze Frisur zerstörte. Wenn man so etwas überhaupt Frisur nennen konnte. „Oh, da hab ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Ich bin die geborene Schlange, weißt du?" „Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher: nur die Besten und Klügsten kommen zu den Schlangen und ich bin mir bei dir nicht sicher, ob du die nötige Intelligenz hast. Nichts gegen dich." Natürlich nicht. „Ich denke ich hab ganz schlagkräftige Argumente, warum ich nach Slytherin sollte. Der sprechende Hut wird die richtige Wahl treffen, dessen sei dir sicher." Für eine Weile herrschte Stille, in der wir uns auszogen. „Woher kennst du Draco und Blaise eigentlich?" Es war klar, dass diese Frage kommen musste. Aber was sollte ich schon sagen? Unsere Väter sind alle Todesser und somit befreundet? Vor ein paar Wochen trafen wir uns mit Voldemort im Malfoy Manor, um unsere Dunklen Male zu bekommen? Das wäre selbst für Slytherin Verhältnisse ziemlich heftig. Pansy musterte mich verstohlen nur noch in BH und Slip (man musste ja wissen, was die Konkurrenz zu bieten hatte), ehe ich ihr antwortete: „Unsere Familien sind befreundet, wir kennen uns quasi seit unserer Kindheit." „Dray hat aber erstaunlicherweise nie was von dir erzählt. Genauso wenig wie Blaise." Sie klimperte unschuldig mit den Wimpern und zog sich ihren Rock über die halterlosen Strümpfe und schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe. Nun war ich es, die mit den Zähnen knirschte: „Jaa, das liegt wohl daran, dass wir uns aus den Augen verloren haben, als mein Vater mit mir nach Frankreich ging." „Und deine Mutter?" Ich knöpfte mir meine Bluse zu und befahl mir mich zu beruhigen. Sobald es um meine Mutter ging wurde ich sehr leicht reizbar und bei diesem Miststück würde mich sicherlich schnell der Kragen platzen. Mein Gedanken schweiften für einen kurzen Moment ab: ich dachte daran, wie es wäre an diesem unausstehlichen Mädchen meine Kräfte auszulassen. Doch schnell schob ich diese eventuellen Zukunftsvisionen von mir und konzentrierte mich auf das Binden meiner Schuhe. „Meine Mutter starb, als ich sieben war." „Oh, das tut mir aber Leid für dich." Sie war lange keine so gute Schauspielerin, wie sie glaubte. Ihr das höhnische Grinsen mit einem einzigen Schlag aus dem Gesicht zu wischen wäre doch sicherlich ein guter Anfang für eine tiefe Freundschaft. „Danke für dein aufrichtiges Mitleid und dem Interesse an meiner Lebensgeschichte, ich fühle mich zutiefst geehert." Der Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme war mehr als deutlich, sie bedachte mich mit einem zuckersüßem Lächeln und die Abteils Tür schwang auf und die Jungs kamen wieder herein, um sich umzuziehen.

Die große Halle war wahrlich beeindruckend: die schwebenden Kerzen über unseren Köpfen, die vielen neugierigen Erstklässler, die sich ebenfalls so staunend wie ich umblickten, das unglaublich köstlich aussehende Essen vor unseren Nasen und die Lehrer auf dem Podium, welche wie Schäfer auf uns Schäfchen ihr Auge geworfen hatten und last but not least der sprechende Hut auf dem kleinen Holzhocker. Merlin sei Dank, dass ich mich nicht zu den Erstklässlern gesellen musste und mich ebenso in ein Haus einteilen lassen musste. Ich dürfte nachher in Professor Dumbledores Büro antanzen und bekam in einer privaten kleinen Session, den Hut aufgesetzt. Mein neuer Schuldirex hielt nach dem Einteilen der Erstklässler eine nette kleine Rede und forderte uns schließlich nach Verkündigung der Umstellung im Lehrkörper zum Essen auf. Draco kam einige Minuten zu spät genauso wie der sagenumwobene Harry Potter mit einer blutigen Nase.

„Ey Draco! Hast du es Potter gegeben?", Blaise Schadenfreude war unverkennbar. Sein bester Freund lachte nur spöttisch in Richtung ‚dem – Jungen – der – nie – abkratzt' und setzt sich zu uns, ehe er sich den Teller belud. „Und ob. Dieser hirnloser Idiot mit Pferdefresse hat es aber auch nicht anders verdient." Alle in Hörweite sitzenden Slytherins lauschten andächtig dem Eisprinzen und murmelten Zustimmungen. Blaise klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und wandte sich dann zu einer blonden grazilen Schönheit um, um – ganz eindeutig – mit ihr zu flirten. Meine Taktik war einfach: erst einmal im Hintergrund bleiben und die Anderen beobachten und schließlich im richtigen Moment mit einem schlagfertigen Aussage eines beliebigen Themas die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen erlangen. Und so beobachtete ich Blaise mit seiner Flirtpartnerin. Binnen kürzester Zeit erfuhr ich, dass sie Astoria Greengrass hieß, eine Schwester namens Daphne hatte und eine Schwäche für die Karamellbonbons aus dem Honigtopf hatte. Theo versuchte mich des Öfteren mich in ein Gespräch einzuwickeln, dem ich manchmal nachgab aber nach einigen Minuten wieder gelangweilt war. Der Kerl war zu nett für mich, allerdings hatte ich erfahren, dass auch er Quidditch spielte, was wohl auch die Muskeln erklärte. Nach einer Weile des Plauderns erhoben sich allmählich die Schüler und zogen in ihre Häuser. Ich jedoch hatte ein anderes Ziel.

Drei Klopfer meinerseits und ein Blick über die Schulter zum an der Wand lehnenden Blaise und sein Daumen hoch Zeichen, bis von drinnen ein ‚Herein' dröhnte. Ich schritt in das Büro von Dumbledore, der mir ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. Das Kerzenlicht flackerte in seiner Halbmond Brille und er bedeutete mir mit einer Handgeste mich zu setzen. „Miss Riley, ich wünsche Ihnen einen Guten Abend. Ist Hogwarts bei Vollmond nicht am Schönsten?" Blaise hatte mir ja gesagt, dass er merkwürdig war deswegen verwunderte mich seine seltsame Frage auch nicht. „Vielen Dank Professor, ja es ist wirklich schön. Ich bin sicher ich werde mich schnell eingewöhnen, allerdings sieht das Schloss im Schein der Sonne sicherlich ebenso schön aus." Er lächelte mich an und musterte mich mit seinen durchdringend blauen Augen: „Sie haben den Charme Ihrer verehrten Mutter. Schade, dass sie schon so früh ihr Leben lassen musste…" Ich senkte den Blick und starrte meine schwarzen Ballerinas an. Natürlich kannte der Professor meine Mutter, meine Eltern hatten sich schließlich hier in Hogwarts kennen gelernt. In einer anderen Zeit, in der sie noch glücklich miteinander waren.

„Nun denn, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit um in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen sondern vielmehr in der Gegenwart." Er schritt um seinen Schreibtisch herum und nahm den sprechenden Hut mit sich, um ihn bei mir angekommen auf den Kopf zu setzen. Sachte platzierte er ihn auf meinem Haupt und ging dann einige Schritte auf Abstand. „Oh, na was haben wir denn da? Eine Riley. Lang, lang ist`s her… Hrm…" Also so ein Geplapper auf dem Kopf war schon etwas absonderlich, da fühlte man sich nicht sehr wohl. „Stolz, Mut, Ehrgeiz und Hinterlist… würden dich sofort für Slytherin qualifizieren, aber…" Wie jetzt? Aber? Ich gehörte nach Slytherin, verdammt! Wenn ich in ein anderes Haus käme, würde mir Vater den Hals umdrehen. „Aber in dir schlummern ebenso viele Charakter Eigenschaften, die ich Gryffindor zuordnen würde." Wie bitte? Gryffindor? Meine Familie war schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit in Slytherin gewesen und wenn sich das durch mich ändern würde – noch dazu als Todesserin und Konfessor – dann würde ich enterbt beziehungsweise ermordet werden. „Ähh pardon, wenn ich deine Überlegungen unterbreche, verehrter sprechender Hut, aber ich denke nicht das ich für Gryffindor geeignet wäre. Oder um es genauer zu sagen: Ich würde mich dort nicht willkommen und wohl fühlen." Professor Dumbledore schmunzelte und der Hut machte eine Denkpause, die ich zum Beten nutzte. NICHT GRYFFINDOR!

„Slytherin!", brüllte der Hut Sekunden später und ich sandte ein stilles Dankgebet in den Himmel. Der Professor nahm mir den Hut ab und ich erhob mich sogleich. „Professor Slughorn wird sich, falls sie Probleme oder dergleichen haben, stets um Sie kümmern. Zögern Sie nicht seine Hilfe anzunehmen, er ist ihr Hauslehrer. Nun denn, gutes Gelingen Miss Riley."

„Und?", Blaise sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich grinste ihn lässig an: „Natürlich Slytherin, was sonst?" Er lachte, legte seinen Arm um meine Taille und dirigierte mich in Richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum: „Jaa, was sonst."


	3. Chapter 3

Wenn ich den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum mit drei Worten beschreiben müsste, wären das wohl grün, ledrig und riesengroß. Ich hätte mir den Kerker niemals so gemütlich vorgestellt. Im ganzen Raum waren Sofas und Sessel vor den brennenden Kaminen verteilt, Slytherins Wappen prangte großzügig an einigen Wänden und in einer anderen Ecke standen Tische, wo ein paar Schüler Zauberschach und ‚Snape explodiert' spielten. Blaise faselte irgendetwas, doch ich bekam nichts von seinem Gesagten mit, da ich so mit Staunen beschäftigt war. Er zog mich weiterhin, mit der Hand um meine Hüfte, mit sich. Er steuerte die hinterste Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums an, was ich als Slytherins VIP Lounge identifizieren konnte.

Theo hatte ein Buch auf dem Schoß und sah auf, als wir zu ihnen stießen. Er lächelte mir zu: „Slytherin, was?" Das Mopsgesicht Pansy murmelte etwas Unverständliches im Hintergrund und spielte dann wieder unentwegt mit Dracos Haaren herum, er ließ es genervt über sich ergehen. Blaise ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und klopfte mit der Hand neben sich, ich folgte seiner Aufforderung und setzte mich mit einem Grinsen: „Der sprechende Hut weiß eben, dass mir weder Gelb noch Blau und erst recht nicht Rot steht." Sie alle belächelten meinen lahmen Witz und dann herrschte wieder entspanntes Schweigen. Mein Blick schweifte durch die kleine Menge Schüler, die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und sich beschäftigten. Es waren hauptsächlich ältere Schüler, doch sobald sie meinen Blick auf ihnen bemerkten sahen sie sofort weg. Ein Seufzen entfuhr mir, das war schon immer so gewesen. Die meisten Zauberer spürten, dass etwas bei mir nicht stimmte. Auch Theo und Pansy mussten es bemerken. Blaise und Draco wussten was ich war und somit war dieser „Ablehnungszauber", den die Zauberer empfanden, wenn ich ihnen zu nahe kam, aufgehoben. Eine Konfessor zu sein hatte eben auch Nachteile.

„Wann findet das Quidditchauswahl Training statt?" Alle Köpfe in unserm VIP Bereich fuhren zu mir und sahen mich verwundert an. Draco erwachte als erster aus seiner Starre und schlug Pansys Hand weg: „Behalt dein Griffel bei dir, Pans. Willst du dich um einen Posten bewerben, Kate?" „Ja. Gut erkannt, Dray." Schnellchecker -.- „Hast du schon mal gespielt geschweige denn auf einem Besen gesessen?" „Jaa." Er runzelte die Stirn und fuhr fort: „Das ist kein leichter Sport. Ich kann mir schlecht vorstellen, wie du als zartes Mädchen, das du doch bist, bei Wind und Wetter spielst. Dort kann man sich außerdem verletzen und das macht dann 'Aua- aua'. Ich traue dir mehr zu, dass du dich mit der neuesten ‚Hexenwoche' vor den Kamin setzt und über das kalte, kalte Wetter draußen schimpfst, wegen dem du nicht dich sonnen kannst." Draco lachte spöttisch musterte mich provozierend und hatte bei seiner ‚Kate kann kein Quidditch spielen'- Rede so getan, als ob er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen würde. „Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, Blaise wäre es lieber, wenn du ihn anfeuern und nur zuschauen würdest." „Draco", meine Stimme war ein scharfes Zischen, „um mal eins klar zu stellen: ich bin keineswegs ein Mädchen von dieser Sorte. Und das weißt du auch ganz genau. Denk mal scharf nach, wer von uns beiden mehr Selbstbeherrschung und Disziplin zum Beispiel im Punkto Schmerzen hat. Blaise kann gerne mich anfeuern, denn es besteht keinerlei Zweifel, dass ich ins Team komme. Wer ist der Mannschaftskapitän?" „Der Mannschaftskapitän kann dich leider nicht anfeuern, da er selbst als Jäger spielt", Blaise betrachtete mich schmunzelnd und legte mir den Arm um Schulter. „Ach Kate- Schätzchen: Falls du nicht in die Mannschaft kommen solltest alleine wegen deinem Talent wegen", Pansy verzog das Gesicht und lächelte mich zuckersüß an, „kannst du dich ja immer noch hochschlafen. Dürfte doch genau deine niveaulose Art sein, hab ich Recht?" Bei Merlins Bart, wie streitsüchtig war dieses Mädel? Ich verzog keine Miene und studierte gelangweilt meine Fingernägel. (Ich musste unbedingt wieder mal meine Nägel lackieren!) Die Jungs hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf uns gelenkt und warteten gespannt ab. „Ach weißt du, verehrte Pansy, das überlasse ich dir. Ich finde dieses Image steht dir viel besser, als mir. " „Vorsicht Kate. Pass auf was du sagst." Sie war es nicht gewohnt Gegenwehr zu bekommen, wie süß. Ich seufzte theatralisch und griff mir ans Herz: „Du hast so Recht. Ich sollte nicht derart respektlos gegenüber der Slytherin Schlampe sein. Tut mir Leid." Blaise und Theo hielten ihre Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Kichern zu verbergen, während Draco sein Gesicht zu einem seiner seltenen Lächler verzog. Pansy allerdings fand das gar nicht witzig. „Obwohl ich mir die Frage stelle… wenn du doch die Schlampe vom Dienst bist, warum hechelst du Draco hinterher wie ein Schoßhündchen, wo er dich doch offensichtlich nicht will? Hat der liebe Malfoy Junior etwa ganz andere Interessen?" Nun wanderte mein Blick grinsend zu Draco, der inzwischen so genervt wie eh und je aussah: „Vielleicht liegt es ja nicht an dir, Pansy. Vielleicht steht Draco mehr auf Theo?" Ich zuckte die Schultern und wartete ab. „Naja wie auch immer. Mit wem teile ich mir mein Zimmer? Und wann findet jetzt das Auswahltraining statt, Blaise?" Eben genannter konnte nun sein Grinsen verbergen und lachte laut und kehlig auf. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln stahl sich in mein Gesicht. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Theo – der meine Worte gelassen nahm – plusterte sich Draco nun auf. Er legte demonstrativ seine Hand auf Pansys Oberschenkel und streichelte diesen betont lässig. „Ich hab das Gefühl Draco will uns beweisen, dass er nicht schwul ist", raunte ich hörbar Blaise und Theo zu. Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich stetig und seine holde Sitznachbarin kuschelte sich ebenso demonstrativ an ihn. „Ich bin Draco fucking Malfoy. Merk dir das, Kate und sei in Zukunft respektvoller mir gegenüber. Klar?" „Hm, klar Dray. Nur frage ich mich, wen du denn jetzt genau fickst. Wegen dem fucking in deinem Namen, meine ich. Männlein oder Weiblein?" Mein Grinsen wurde immer breiter und der ungekrönte Eisprinz knurrte.

Blaise beendete meine kleine Provokation Runde abrupt, indem er aufstand, zu einem Zettelchen am schwarzen Brett ging und dann verkündete: „Du teilst dir dein Zimmer mit… Lean Gimbley und …" Eine gespannte Pause folgte meinerseits, ich sah ihn fragend an. Er grinste und kam wieder auf unsere Sitzgruppe zu. „Draco? Theo? Wie wär's mit `ner Wette? Wer bringt die andere schneller um. Pansy Kate oder Kate Pansy?" Einige Sekunden herrschte mörderische Stille dann brachen die Jungs wieder in lautstarkes Gelächter aus. Unwillkürlich sah ich zu Pansy, deren Mund ebenso vor Erstaunen aufgeklappt war, wie meiner. Ich fing mich jedoch schnell wieder und lächelte berechnend: „Wie? Und wie werden von der Wette ausgeschlossen? Ich setze 10 Galleonen auf Pansy, ich wette ich schaffe es sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben." „Das werden wir noch sehen, Miststück."

„Kate.. aufwachen.." Hä? Wer nervte denn nun schon wieder? Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und linste in unseren Schlafsaal. Schummriges, dunkelgrünes Licht fiel durch die dicke Glasscheibe, die eine Wand ersetzte und die Unterwasserwelt des Sees zeigte. (Der Slytherin Kerker liegt teils unter dem See) Meine Hand fuhr zu meinem Kopf und strich die blonden Locken aus dem Gesicht, ich setze mich auf und schaute mich um. Lean, ein dunkelhaariges, schönes Mädchen mit grünen Augen und einer umwerfenden Figur, wuselte durchs Zimmer und schlüpfte gerade in ihren Rock. Sie bemerkte meinen Blick und lachte: „Kate! Du scheinst mir keine Frühaufsteherin zu sein, hab ich Recht?" „Richtig. Hast du mich geweckt?", verschlafen rieb ich mir meine Augen und gähnte herzhaft. „Jaa, ganz im Gegensatz zu unseren kleinen Diva bist du mir nämlich sympathisch, ergo ich schmeiße dich wenn es nötig ist aus dem Bett, damit du nicht den Unterricht verpasst." „Das hört sich aber eher so an, als ob du mich nicht mögen würdest. ‚Nicht den Unterricht verpasst', auf den kann ich gut verzichten." „Schule ist ernst zu nehmen, meine Liebe. Meistens zu mindestens…" „Erzähl das mal den Augenringen, die ich wegen dir / der Schule vor Müdigkeit haben werde." Sie grinste und warf mir eine Kusshand zu: „Nicht mein Problem, Süße. Und nun steh auf." Ich stöhnte, betastete meine Frisur und quälte mich aus dem Bett. „Deine Vermutung, dass ich keine Frühaufsteherin bin… Wie kamst du drauf?" Lean lachte schelmisch, was ihre Augen blitzen ließ und schlüpfte in ihre Bluse. „Du siehst scheiße aus. So sehe ich nur aus, wenn ich was getrunken habe." „Pah..", ich verschränkte grinsend die Arme vor meiner Brust und ging Richtung Badezimmer. „Da würd' ich an deiner Stelle nicht rein gehen. Außer du willst den Schock deines Lebens bekommen, wenn du Miss Perfect nackt siehst." „Ehh, ne danke. Ich warte." Erst jetzt hörte ich das Duschgeplätscher und das absichtlich leise singen von Pansy aus der Duschkabine. Ich horchte auf und stellte mich an die Tür um zu lauschen. „Lean! Hör dir das an!" Ich winkte grinsend sie zu mir an die Tür, Lean folgte meiner Aufforderung und reckte ihr Ohr ebenso wie ich es tat der Tür entgegen. Pansy ging voll in ihrer Passion auf und wurde mit ihrem Gesinge, welches wir als ‚Like a Virgin' von Madonna (für alle die es nicht kennen: watch?v=FnWua_Cniek&feature=fvst) identifizieren konnten, immer lauter. „LIKE A VIRGIN… Touched for the very first time..!" Ich sah zu Lean, die genauso nach Luft vor Lachen japste, wie ich und nach einigen Sekunden stimmte ich mit ein. „Like a Virgin. When your hearts next to mine…" Pansys Gegröle stoppte abrupt, als sie die Duett Stimme durch die geschlossene Tür hörte. „VERSCHWINDET! Ich dusche! Und hört gefälligst auf zu spannern!" „Wir bespannern nur deine grottige Stimme, Pans." „Klappe, Riley!" Wir kicherten nur und verdrehten die Augen.

„Morgen Kate, Pans.", Blaise grinste uns an und nahm sich Kaffee. Ich sah sehnsüchtig zu Lean, die sich schon am Eingang der großen Halle von Pansy und mir verabschiedet hatte, um zu ihrem Freund zu laufen und setzte mich mit einem Seufzer neben das Mopsgesicht. „Wo ist Draco?" Theo legte die Zeitung weg, biss in sein Croissant und sah dann relativ teilnahmelos zu uns beiden. „Morgen. Draco ist gerade…" „auf Abwegen", ergänzte Blaise für seinen Freund und sah einen Moment angespannt zu Pansy. „Wie auf Abwegen?", sie blickte fragend die beiden Jungs an und ich versuchte Blaise Andeutung zu entschlüsseln, – was mir nicht gelang - ehe ich mir ebenfalls etwas Nahrhaftes nahm. „Sport", antwortete Blaise knapp. „Und wieso ist er dann auf Abwegen?" Ich verstand selber nicht so ganz die Logik unserer Sitznachbarn und sah nicht minder verwirrt drein. „Na er joggt eben nicht auf den normalen Wegen. Er joggt eben auf Ab- Wegen." Blaise warf mir einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und deutete dann auf Pansy. Ich verstand nur Bahnhof, während Theo ebenso wild mir gegenüber gestikulierte. „Jungs! Was soll der Scheiß?" Just in diesem Augenblick kam Draco strahlend durch das Portal der Halle und schritt selbstgefällig auf uns zu. Er ließ sich neben Pansy fallen, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange – was mich vor Überraschung zum Heben meiner Augenbraue veranlasste – und grinste uns an. „Na wie geht's? Was schaut ihr so dämlich?" Das ‚Ihr' bezog sich wohl auf Pansy und mich, denn Theo und Blaise schüttelten nur missbilligend den Kopf. Mopsgesicht nahm auch schon seine Hand in die ihre und drückte sie zärtlich: „Ahh Dray, Schatzi- Pupsie, wo warst du nur? Ich hab dich vermisst." „Nenn mich nicht so, Pans. Wie oft denn noch.. Ich war…", er blickte unsicher zu Theo und Blaise, die die Wörter ‚Sport auf Abwegen' mit dem Mund lautlos formten. Pansy bemerkte das nicht, sie hatte nur Augen für „Schatzi- Pupsie". Nun verstand ich! „Er war vögeln! Und das sicher nicht seine offizielle Freundin – dich Pansy - sondern eine andere!" Ich lachte laut los, doch Draco schoss aus seinen Augen einige Kedavras, was mich zum Verstummen brachte.

Was danach folgte war, abstreiten, Gebrüll, gefolgt vom Fluchen von Draco und dem heulenden Abgang von Pansy. Ich hatte schon immer ein Talent gehabt „Beziehungen" kaputt zu machen. Doch für diese Dummheit hätte ich mich ohrfeigen können: Blaise und Theo hatten nichts gesagt, weil sie einer ständig ihnen nachlaufenden und jammernde Pansy („Jetzt wartet bitte! Warum hat er das getan? Ich versteh das nicht.. Was ist an mir so hässlich? Blaise, bin ich hässlich? Theo, jetzt sag doch auch mal was dazu! Bitte.. ihr müsst mir helfen ihn wieder zurück zu bekommen! Ihr seid seine Freunde, auf euch hört er! Theo… Blaise…!") vermeiden wollten. Und nun suchten die beiden bei mir Schutz, da sie sich sicher waren, dass Pansy mich meiden würde. Was sie auch die ersten paar Unterrichtsstunden tat, aber schließlich aufgab und einer Konfrontation entgegen schritt.

„Also, ich möchte Ihnen heute etwas in Aussicht stellen… Eine kleine Phiole voll flüssigem Glück, für den Schüler, der für den Rest unserer Doppelstunde es fertig bringt einen wirksamen Trank lebenden Todes herzustellen. Das Rezept dazu finden Sie auf Seite 10 ihres Buches… Fangen Sie mit dem Brauen an!", faselte Professor Slughorn während ich bereits meine sieben Sachen zusammen suchte.

„Blaise! Jetzt red doch endlich mit mir! Oder wenigstens du Theo… Seht nur er flirtet schon wieder, wie kann er nur?" „Pansy,", zischte ich ihr scharf zu, während ich den Versuch wagte die Sopophours Bohne aufzuschneiden, „hör auf uns voll zu labern. Es interessiert uns nicht, klar? Wenn du ihn für dich gewinnen willst, dann mach das aber bitte OHNE uns dabei miteinzubeziehen." „Was redest du eigentlich in der ‚uns'- Form, Kate. Ich rede nicht mit dir, du bist überhaupt Schuld an all dem! Wie kannst du es nur wagen ihm Sex mit einem anderen Mädchen zu unterstellen?" „Woher willst du wissen, dass es ein Mädchen war?", warf Theo grinsend ein. Nun war ich verwirrt. Er hatte es doch in ihrem Beisein zugegeben, dass er fremdgegangen war, warum also stellte sie es jetzt so merkwürdig dar? Pansy schnappte schockiert über seine Aussage die Luft und wollte schon protestieren, doch ich fuhr ihr dazwischen. „Halt doch einfach deine Klappe, hast du überhaupt kein Selbstwertgefühl? Ah nein! Nicht antworten! Die Frage kann ich mir selber beantworten: Nein, du hast kein Selbstwertgefühl." Sie gab tatsächlich Ruhe, was ich wirklich nicht erwartet hätte.

„Kate?" „Ja?" „Um welche Position bewirbst du dich eigentlich?" „Treiber." Nun sah er verdutzt aus der Wäsche und ließ eine seiner Sopophours Bohne fallen, die sich hüpfend auf und davon machte. „Treiber? Nicht dein Ernst." „Doch." „Das ist eine der härtesten Positionen, das weißt du hoffentlich." „Blaise, ich weiß auf was ich mich da einlasse. Schau mir beim Spielen zu und entscheide dann, aber hör auf mir solche Vorträge zu halten. Du machst Draco Konkurrenz. Ich bin KEIN kleines Mädchen, capito?" Er knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Trank zu. „Donnerstag." „Donnerstag?" „Das Auswahltraining ist am Donnerstag." Er hob seinen Kopf und lächelte mir zu. „Danke, Blaise", ich erwiderte sein Lächeln.


	4. Chapter 4

Das Wetter für das Auswahl Training war ausgezeichnet. Die Sonne lachte vom Himmel, die Vögel zwitscherten ihre letzten fröhlichen Lieder bevor sie Englands Winter entflohen und in den Süden flogen und einige kälteresistente Schüler wagten sich noch zum Schwimmen in den See. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld, den Besen geschultert und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut. Es war mein vierter Tag in Hogwarts – oder um genau zu sein mein fünfter mit dem Sonntag mitgerechnet – und ich genoss die Zeit bisher. Der Unterricht war genauso langweilig, wie in Beauxbatons und die Lehrer hatten einen Narren an mir gefressen. Im Unterricht hatte ich es mir zur Angewohnheit gemacht, einem Engel in nichts nach zustehen und einwandfreie Unterrichtsbeiträge zu liefern. Meine Hand schoss ebenso oft auf eine Frage eines Lehrers in die Höhe, wie die von Hermine Granger – der muggelgeborenen Streberhexe und Narbengesichts beste Freundin. Die Anerkennung hatte ich mir in den letzten vier Unterrichtstagen durchaus verdient und ich war stolz darauf. Draco und Pansy war ich bis auf weiteres aus dem Weg gegangen. Bei Ersterem aus Vorsicht – ich hatte keine Lust auf Verfluchungen – und bei letzterer Person einfach um zu verhindern, dass sie mir noch mehr auf dein Geist ging. Die Nachricht, die Pansy und Draco am Dienstag erhalten hatten, hatte ihnen schier den Atem geraubt: (allerdings konnte man „den Atem geraubt" völlig verschieden definieren…) sie waren zu den Vertrauensschülern von Slytherin ernannt worden, was bedeutete, dass sie von nun an dazu genötigt wurden, mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Für Pansy die helle Freude, für Dray der blanke Horror. Sie waren in den letzten beiden Tagen regelrecht eingespannt gewesen, was mich sehr erfreute. Mopsgesicht kam sehr spät nach ihren abendlichen Rundgängen in den Schlafsaal und hatte keine Zeit und Kraft mehr, Lean und mich zu nerven. Draco hingegen besaß noch die nötige Muse, um uns am darauffolgenden Morgen mit seinem anstrengenden Tagesgeschehen zu quälen. Auch Theo hatte ich in den letzten Tagen immer seltener zu Gesicht bekommen, da er einem Mädchen namens Emily den Hof machte. Sie war in Slytherin, so hatte ich erfahren, und war ihrem Verehrer nicht abgeneigt. Blaise dagegen verbrachte seine gesamte Zeit mit mir und unsere Freundschaft wurde immer tiefer. Ich genoss seine Gesellschaft und den Spaß, den wir zusammen hatten. Es verwunderte mich selbst, wie schnell ich hier Freunde gefunden hatte. Wie rasant die Freundschaft mit Blaise wuchs. Was aber vermutlich und hauptsächlich der Tatsache zu zuschreiben war, dass wir beide – mit Draco – ein Schicksal teilten. Ich hatte weder den einen Todesser, noch den anderen bisher dazu befragen können, wie denn nun ihre Ansicht zu der ganzen ‚Voldemort ist auf dem Vormarsch'- Geschichte war. Schmerzlich schoss mir plötzlich eine Erinnerung meiner Mutter durch den Kopf, ein unangenehmes Gefühl bereitete sich in meinem Körper aus und mein Mal prickelte. Diese Erinnerung war der Auslöser für all das – diese ganze wortwörtliche Todesser Scheiße – gewesen.

„_Katherine, sei lieb zu deiner Mutter. Benimm dich, benutze auf keinen Fall deine Kräfte und füg ihr keinerlei Kummer zu. Wirst du das tun, meine Süße?" Das kleine Mädchen nickte vorsichtig und in ihren Augen lag ein fragender Ausdruck, als sie ihr Kindermädchen ansah. Die dunkelblonden Locken fielen ihr sanft über die Schultern und sie hatte ihr schönstes Kleid angezogen bekommen. Ihr Kindermädchen dirigierte die Fünfjährige langsam zu ihrer Mutter, die in einem großen Sessel vor dem Kamin neben dem Fenster saß. Das Mädchen staunte über die Schönheit seiner unbekannten Mutter und tappte unsicher auf sie zu. Das Ebenbild zu der Kleinen hob seinen Blick und lächelte gütig: „Katherine, meine liebe kleine Tochter. Du bist so schön! Komm zu mir, mein Schatz." Das Mädchen folgte der Aufforderung ihrer Mutter und krabbelte auf ihren Schoß. „Du bist meine Mama?", kindliche Neugier war in ihr Gesicht geschrieben und die Stimme voller Sehnsucht nach Liebe getränkt. „Ja, Kate. Das bin ich. Ich bin so froh dich nach all den Jahren endlich sehen zu dürfen!" Ihre Mutter wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und strich ihrer Tochter zärtlich durch die wilden Locken. Das Mädchen lehnte ihren Kopf an die Brust der Mutter: „Warum warst du nie da?" Ihre Mutter senkte schuldbewusst den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle sie diese Frage nicht beantworten. „Katherine! Hör auf mit solch unsinnigen Fragen, du bereitest deiner Mutter Kummer. Willst du das?", John Riley – Ehemann und Vater von Katherine und ihrer Mutter Isabelle – trat in den Raum und schritt auf die beiden zu. „Nein, Vater!", das Mädchen sah angsterfüllt drein und klammerte sich an seine Mutter. „John, sie hat nichts falsches gefragt oder gesagt. Kate bereitet mir keinen Kummer. Sie will lediglich wissen, wo ich in den letzten fünf Jahren war." „Katherine,", ihr Vater wandte sich zu seiner Tochter hin, „ich hatte dir gesagt, dass deine Mutter Ruhe gebraucht hat. Behellige sie nicht weiter mit dieser unnötigen Frage." „Ja, Vater." Die Stimme der Kleinen war beinahe ein leises Piepsen und sie wagte kaum ihrem Vater in die Augen zu sehen, denn sie fürchtete den Schmerz, den er ihr schon so oft bereitet hatte. Sie klammerte sich immer verzweifelter an die beinahe unbekannte Frau, die ihre Mutter darstellte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in deren ebenso unbändigen Locken. Die Stimme von Isabelle war scharfzüngig: „John! Hör auf ihr diesen Therstral aufzubinden und sag ihr die Wahrheit! Sag mir die Wahrheit! Warum hast du mir sie bei ihrer Geburt aus den Armen entrissen? Warum dürfte ich meine Tochter – mein eigen Fleisch und Blut – nie sehen? Warum wurden wir voneinander getrennt, indem du sie mit dir nach Frankreich nahmst und mich hierließest? Warum?" Johns Augen hatten einen merkwürdigen, wenn auch sehr gefährlichen Glanz, als er auf ihre Frage antwortete: „Du wagst es derart respektlos mit mir in meinen eigenen Hallen kurz nach unserer Ankunft SO zu reden? Du willst die Wahrheit für unser verschwinden? Du fragst Warum? Weil sie eine Konfessor ist. Vermutlich die Letzte ihrer Art. Wenn ich sie bei dir gelassen hätte, hättest du ihre Kräfte unterdrückt! Sie ist so machtvoll, sie wird dem dunklen Lord von großem Nutzen sein, wenn er wieder kehrt! Und er wird wiederkehren, dessen sei dir gewiss. Er wird uns entsprechend entlohnen und der Name Riley wird noch bekannter werden." Der Schock und die Verzweiflung flackerten in Isabelles Gesicht, sie war blasser geworden und ihre Hand, die noch immer durch die Haare ihrer Tochter strichen, begann zu zittern. „Konfessor… Du willst sie an ihn ausliefern! Als eine von ihnen! Reicht es denn nicht, dass du durch deine Knechtschaft ihm gegenüber unser Leben zerstört hast?" Einen Moment herrschte angespannte Stille, das Mädchen vergrub noch immer ihren Kopf an der Brust ihrer Mutter und wimmerte leise. Johns Antlitz wurde immer wutverzerrter, doch er riss sich zusammen und blickte zu seiner Tochter. „Kate, geh in dein Zimmer. Josephine wird dich begleiten." Er bedeutete dem Kindermädchen Josephine das kleine Mädchen wegzubringen, sie folgte dem Willen ihres Herrn. Auf der großen Treppe, von der man noch immer den lauten Streit hören konnte, flüsterte die kleine Kate ihrem Kindermädchen mit großen Augen etwas zu: „Wird Papa Mama jetzt wehtun, so wie er es bei mir macht, wenn ich böse war?" Josephine vermocht darauf nichts zu sagen, sondern manövrierte die Fünfjährige wortlos in ihr Zimmer. Wenige Sekunden später hörte man einen gemurmelten Fluch, sowie die darauffolgenden gellenden Schreie von Isabelle. Die kleine Katherine hielt sich die Ohren zu und spielte mit ihren Puppen._

„Kate! Sag mal weißt du wie spät es ist?", Blaise sah mich vorwurfsvoll an und riss mich so aus meinen Gedanken. „Ähm, um ehrlich zu sein? Nein. Keine Ahnung? Wie spät haben wir es? Ich wette, wenn du mich so ansiehst, bedeutet das, dass ich spät bin… Nur ist die Frage: wie spät…" Ich legte meine Stirn in Falten und fuhr mir fahrig durchs Haar; Blaise blickte verwirrt drein, doch er fing sich gleich wieder und lächelte schließlich: „Spät, aber jetzt bist du ja da." Ich nickte unwillkürlich geistesabwesend und mit dem Blick suchte ich das gesamte Feld ab: es waren ein paar wackelige Flieger in der Luft, die versuchten den Quaffel durch die Ringe zu bekommen. „Mamma Mia, spielen die schlecht. Nochmals sorry für meine Verspätung… Hast du schon jemand neues im Team?" Er folgte meinem Blick und schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf. „Niemand. Bisher sind es…", er zählte an den Fingern auf, „Draco als Sucher, Theo als Jäger, Marcus als Jäger, Adrian als Hüter und ich als Jäger. Uns fehlen zwei Treiber und eventuell ein paar Ersatzspieler, aber die können wir ja - wie es aussieht - knicken." Er deutet mit einer Handgeste zu den Fliegern und verdrehte die Augen, bis er den Blick von mir abwand und auf etwas richtete, was hinter mir war. Ich drehte mich ebenfalls um und sah Lean lachend neben einem schwarzhaarigen, muskelbepackten Typen hergehen. „Blaise? Wer ist das?" „Marcus Flint, ich dachte du kennst ihn schon. Er wiederholt die siebte Klasse zusammen mit Adrian Pucey." „Nein. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Lean einen Freund hat.." Das brachte Blaise nun zum Lachen: „Lean und Marcus ein Paar? Vergiss es, Süße. Eher sind Potter und Dray die besten Freunde, als das."

„Hey Kate, Blaise. Sind wir zu spät?", Lean grinste uns an und zupfte an ihren Quidditchsachen herum. „Zu später für was? Marcus ist doch bereits im Team und braucht somit kein Probetraining." Blaise sah den Schwarzhaarigen fragend an, der darauf erwiderte: „Lean möchte ins Team. Als Treiberin." „Warum hast du nichts gesagt, Lean?" „Was meinst du, Kate?" „Wir wollen wohl beide Treiberinnen werden", ich grinste sie breit an. Blaise klatschte in die Hände: „Na dann! Auf in die Lüfte, meine Damen!"

Blaise hatte die anderen Flieger vom Feld gepfiffen und flog nun selbst zusammen mit Marcus, Lean und mir weit oben. Wir Mädchen hatten die Schlaghölzer in den Händen und Blaise ließ die Klatscher frei: „Schlagt sie so gut es geht von euch auf uns! Wir sind eure Gegner, klar?" Wir quittierten sein Brüllen mit einem Nicken und einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Die Bälle flogen auch schon zielgenau auf uns zu, ein Blick zu Lean genügte und ich sauste ihr hinterher. Der Wind fuhr mir durch die zusammengebundenen Haare und strich scharf über mein Gesicht. Ich klammerte mich an den Besen, ertastete mit den Fingerspitzen das polierte Holz und nahm aus dem Augenwinkel unser beschauliches Publikum wahr. Das Geräusch des durch die Luft schwirrenden Klatschers drang zu meinen Ohren und ich machte eine scharfe Wendung, sodass ich dem mordlüsternen Ball ins Angesicht sah. (An dieser Stelle würde perfekt eine ganz typische Wild West Szene passen: Kate steht dem Klatscher in Angesicht zu Angesicht und die Melodie ‚Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod' läuft im Hintergrund, Kates entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck, das Schlagholz in der Hand, der Klatscher, der immer näher, immer näher, immer näher… kommt…)

„Kate! Pass auf!" Ich riss den Kopf zur Seite und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig einen weiteren Klatscher, der es auf mich abgesehen hatte, riss den Besen in die Tiefe, orientierte mich einen Augenblick und schlug schließlich beide auf mich zu sausenden Bälle mit einem dumpfen Schlag von mir. Doch damit war es nicht genug, die Klatscher machten sofort kehrt und hatten es wieder auf mich abgesehen. Ich wandte mich mit dem Besen in Richtung Blaise, täuschte eine Wendung an und schaffte es so, beide Bälle in kürzester Abstandsfolge auf ihn zu zielen. Er wich ihnen ebenso geschickt aus und grinste siegessicher, übersah allerdings die von hinten kommende Lean und deren Klatscher, den sie auf seinen Hinterkopf zielte. Es macht ein ‚Bumm' und Blaise rieb sich mit verärgertem Gesichtsausdruck die Hinterseite seines Kopfes. Mein schadenfrohes Gelächter war unverkennbar, ein High Five mit Lean folgte und dann wir beruhigten uns wieder. Binnen kürzester Zeit wurde ich zu einer Ballmaschine, die einen harten Schlag nach den anderen auf die vor mir fliehenden Marcus und Blaise pfefferte.

„Mädels! Es reicht! Ihr seid ja schon im Team!", bellte Marcus von der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes uns zu. Ein weiterer High five und das auf dem Boden landen folgte, unterstrichen von unserem Gelächter. Unser kleines Slytherin Publikum pfiff und jodelte vor Freude über den Sieg über die Jungs. Ich ließ meinen Blick erneut schweifen und grinste vor mich hin, ein auffallend blonder Schopf stach aus der Menge: er drängelte sich zu uns hindurch. „Zwei Stars sind geboren. Blaise, wenn du sie nicht ins Team nimmst, dann sorge ich eigenhändig dafür, dass du in den nächsten Wochen ganz bestimmt nicht mehr auf einen Besen sitzen kannst. Oder besser gesagt…", Draco setzte ein höhnischen, beinahe verächtliches Gesicht auf und verengte seine Augen, „Warte nur bis mein Vater davon erfährt!" Und schon brüllten die Slytherins vor Lachen, auch Dray kicherte mit und seine angeekelte Mimik wich dem Stolz. „Ehm Leute? Ist das irgendwie ein Insider?" „Nein, Kate. Das ist Dracos Art zu drohen, auch wenn sie nie wirklich erfolgreich war", Blaise legte mir wieder den Arm um die Schulter und lächelte, „Aber da ich Drays Freund überaus großherziger und treuer Freund bin, sage ich einfach mal großzügig: ihr seid im Team!" Sein gönnerisches Grinsen wurde immer breiter, ich verdrehte die Augen. „Sagen wir es mal so: du brauchst zwei einigermaßen brauchbare Treiber plus die Tatsache, dass du tatsächlich Schiss vor deinem GBF hast = dein überaus ‚großherzige' Entscheidung uns ins Team aufzunehmen, nicht wahr Blaiseilein?" „Stimmt genau, Kitty Kat. Aber,", er kratze sich am Kinn und nahm seine Denkerpose ein, während wir in Richtung Umkleidekabinen schlenderten, „was ist ein ‚GBF'?" „Gay Best Friend." Es war ein filmreifer Moment, der alle umstehenden Personen zum Lachen brachte, als Draco und Blaise wie aus einem Munde beide gleichermaßen schockiert über meine Worte antworteten: „Wir sind schwul!" „ABER: ihre sprecht in der ‚Wir'- Form, ach wie süß." Ich seufzte, klimperte mit den Wimpern und lächelte zuckersüß, ehe ich zusammen mit Lean in die Mädchen Umkleide zum Duschen verschwand.


	5. Chapter 5

Irgendwie roch es komisch. Und es war nass. Warum war es nass? Konnte man überhaupt im Traum riechen? Ich zog den übel riechenden Geruch durch mein Nasenloch – durch das, das nicht halb von meinem Kissen überdeckt wurde – fast gierig ein und stellte fest, dass man offensichtlich im Traum riechen konnte. Soweit, so gut. Nur fragte ich mich zudem noch, wo ich überhaupt war. Es galt also den Raum oder was auch immer mit meine Sinneseindrücken – und wohl oder übel mit geschlossenen Augen – zu identifizieren. Ich lag schon mal im einen Bett, es war weich und roch nicht nach meinem eigenen Bettzeug. Womit wir wieder bei dem Gestank wären… Die Bettdecke fühlte sich kratzig unangenehm an und ich spürte ein paar Daunenfedern in meiner linken Hand. Sonst nahm ich nichts war, wie auch – wenn ich blind wie ein Maulwurf war! Okay, konzentrieren Kate. Du schläfst offensichtlich und dein Gehirn schafft es irgendwie trotzdem nicht die Klappe zu halten und deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch in deine Traumwelt zu projizieren. Welcher da wäre? – Sex mit Orlando Bloom. Aber da war kein nackter, auf mich wartender Orlando. Nirgendwo. Es war eher ziemlich schwarz, als hätte man zu lange in die Sonne gesehen. Sonst noch irgendwelche Sinneseindrücke? Nope. Es war feucht, dunkel und es stank. Und ich schlief. Und konnte mich nicht bewegen. Warum zum Teufel war das so? Los, mach die Augen auf, Kate! Aufmaaaachen. Okay, es klappte nicht und langsam war das frustrierend. Hallo? Lean? Könntest du mich bitte wecken? Stille war die Antwort auf meine Frage. Wunderbar, ich konnte nicht mal mehr Geräusche machen. Und nun? Ich ging in Gedanken die Möglichkeiten zur Ablenkung durch und mir schoss wieder Mr. Bloom durch den Kopf. Argh! Nicht mal Wunsch Kopfkino funktionierte in diesem Raum von Nichts. Na schön, es musste also anderweitige Ablenkung her. Hmm… da wäre die Überlegung, warum ich in einem irgendwie leeren Schlaf in einem mir fremden Bett lag. Gingen wir mal doch die Möglichkeiten durch, die da wären für diesen Schlamassel von traumloser Langeweile. Nummer eins: ich war im Koma. Diese Vorstellung behagte mir am Wenigsten, das wäre absolut nicht witzig. Nur die Frage war, was zum Teufel passiert war, um mich ins Koma zu versetzen. Quidditch? Ein schief gegangener Streich? Eine Strafe für mein Versagen beim dunklen Lord? Nicht das ich wüsste. Ich hatte nichts verbrochen; war seit Tagen auf keinem Besen gesessen und war besonders nett zur leidenden Pansy gewesen. Womit wir auch schon bei Möglichkeit Nummer zwei wären: die liebe Miss Parkinson hatte das verschuldet. Wie? – Keine Ahnung. Wie gesagt, ich war brav gewesen und hatte mir, um sie – wie Blaise versprochen – nicht endgültig in die Depression ihres Liebeskummers zu treiben, wirklich geschont. Womit diese Variante auch weg fiel; Pansy war ein nervliches Wrack und es war schon amüsant genug dabei zuzusehen, wie sie wie ein begossener Pudel durch die Korridore von Hogwarts lief, versuchte ihr Leben zu managen und darauf hoffte mit einem Schlag wieder von Draco wahrgenommen zu werden. Und damit waren wir auch schon bei Tatperson Nummer drei: Mr. ‚Halt ja die Klappe, Kate, es interessiert sowieso keinen'- Todesser Malfoy, welcher mir noch immer diese Schwulen Sache übel nahm. Aber so nachtragend war doch selbst Draco nicht. Ich seufzte auf und ging nochmals die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage durch. Da war nichts Besonderes… - Moment! Ich seufzte! Ein Geräusch wich mir somit über die Lippen und ich hoffte inständig, dass Menschen um mich herum waren, wo auch immer ich war und diese mich wecken könnten. Wenn das mit den Seufzen klappte dann würde es doch ein Schrei auch tun, oder? Und somit schrie ich. Laut. Aber halt, halt. Konnte es sein, dass ich diesen ohrenbetäubenden Urzeitschrei nur in meiner Gedankenwelt hervor gepresst hatte? Oder schrie ich in mein Kissen? Des Weiteren neben diesen zermürbenden Gedanken war ein plötzlicher Juckreiz an meinem Bauchnabel. Das dürfte doch nicht wahr sein…

„Miss Riley? Können Sie mich hören? Tut Ihnen etwas weh?" Bei Merlins Bart, man hatte mich also doch gehört! Am liebsten würde ich meiner Freude jetzt Ausdruck mit einem kleinen hawaiianischen Tänzchen verleihen, aber da war immer noch das Problem mit dem Unfähigkeit des Bewegens. Dann fiel der Hula Tanz wohl flach… Plötzlich tasteten kalte, grazile Finger meinen Puls am Handgelenk ab und ich zog unwillkürlich die Luft ein. „Ist sie wach?", kam es kurzerhand ein Stück von mir weg. Das war Blaise Stimme! Himmel nochmal, wieso klang er so besorgt? Mir ging es doch wirklich prima. (Auch wenn die Nässe an meinem… - Oh nein! Ich hatte den Ursprungsort dieser Nässe ausgemacht und er gefiel mir absolut nicht.) „Wen interessiert's. Können wir jetzt gehen?" Und das, das war eindeutig die des Mr. ‚Halt ja die Klappe, Kate, es interessiert sowieso keinen'- Todesser Malfoy. Seine enthusiastisch murrende Stimme milderte meine Freude wieder ein Stück und brachte mich von meinen Feuchte Gedanken weg. „Nein, nein. Ich denke wir haben uns getäuscht…", meinte dann die Frau mit den Händen aus Eis. WTF? Nein, ihr habt euch nicht getäuscht! Ich habe doch gerade geschrien, habt ihr mal wieder eure Lauscher nicht aufgesperrt? Los, Blaise. Du weißt, dass ich wach bin! Sag's der alten Schnalle, die im Übrigen sich ruhig mal die Hände wärmen könnte... Brrr… Offenbar hatte ich mir meinen kleinen Schrei doch nur eingebildet. Mist! Sekunden vergingen in dem jemand in einer Schale aus Metall herum klapperte, dann ein Stuhl auf dem quietschenden Linoleum Boden verschoben wurde und jemand hustete. Erst jetzt nahm ich die Krächzer, heiser erstickte Schreie, Gelächter und alle anderen Gespräche um mich herum war. Bei Merlin's fein gerippter Seidenunterwäsche, ich war im Krankenflügel! Was zum Teufel hatte ich denn hier verloren? Und wieso schlief ich immer noch so halbwegs? Der Koma Gedanke schoss mir erneut durch den Kopf und ich verfluchte insgeheim denjenigen, der die Schuld für meinen Aufenthalt im Hogwarts'erianischeren Krankenhaus trug.

„Madam Pomfrey! Der Zaubertrank… Es eitert aus seinen Nasenlöchern, - oh Gott!", rief jemand plötzlich von der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Kommen Sie schnell.. – es wird immer stärker und er bekommt keine Luft mehr…!", eben Gerufene machte sich eilig daran mit ihren Stöckelschuhen zu dem Verletzten zu tappeln und ich lag wieder so gut wie alleine neben Blaise und Draco. „Blaise,", die Stimme unseres liebes Herrn Eisprinzes klang schneidend und zugleich sehr mahnend, „sie wird auch nicht aufwachen, wenn du sie weiterhin so schmachtend anstarrst. Das funktioniert nicht. Du hast doch Pomfrey gehört; unser kleines Prinzesschen hier wacht erst auf, wenn der Trank aufhört zu wirken. Chill mal, Mann." Verflucht noch eins: ICH SCHLAFE NICHT, ICH KANN EUCH SEHR GUT HÖREN! Und das ‚Prinzesschen' wirst du mir büßen, Mister. Halt! Hatte er ‚schmachtend' gesagt? Starrte Blaise mich gerade schmachtend an? Und wieder verfluchte ich meine Bewegungsunfähigkeit; langsam wurde ich ehrlich wütend. Und vor allem spuckte mir wie in einem schlechten Muggelfilm (Ich war des Öfteren heimlich in eins der Londoner Kinos gegangen.) das ‚Warum' durch den Kopf. Nur blöd, dass ich darauf keine Antwort bekam. Es galt ein paar Gesprächsfetzen aufzuschnappen und abzuwarten. „Halt die Klappe, Draco. Ich schmachte sie nicht an. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen…" „Tust du sehr wohl. Es ist im Übrigen allen klar, dass du total auf sie stehst. Und…" STOPP! Ab diesem Punkt machte mein Hirn wie automatisch eine Auszeit und ratterte nochmals Draco's Worte durch. Dreiundzwanzig, vierundzwanzig, fünfundzwan… - Blaise stand auf mich?

„Halt. Einfach. Deine. Klappe. Draco." Das brachte unseren blonden Slytherin zum Lachen und ich konnte förmlich Blaise' wütend pochende Ader an seiner Schläfe sehen. „Ahh, ich sehe ich habe einen wunden Punkt getroffen", in seiner Stimme schwang der Spott mit, „Liegt es vielleicht daran, dass Katherine eher eine Schwäche für mich hat und dich nur als Freund sieht?" War dieser Kerl irgendwie Größen wahnsinnig? Ich hatte nichts für ihn übrig! Verfluchte Scheiße, diese verfickte männliche Blondine würde mir das noch ordentlich büßen. „Das hättest du nur gerne, Blondie."

„Da hast du's, Draco! Los, gib's ihm, Blaise!" OhmeinGott. Das hatte ich gesagt und… und… ich blinzelte! Ich blinzelte und das Sonnenlicht… - es blendete. Ich sah Sterne und erst nach einigen Sekunden nahm ich zwei belustigt, verwirrte Gesichter nah über meinem Gesicht schweben. Ich strampelte die Bettdecke beiseite und streckte mich wohlig, nachdem offensichtlich der Bann der Bewegungsunfähigkeit aufgehört hatte.

„Ist was?", war meine erste – wenn auch wirklich sehr dämliche – Frage an die Beiden. „Du bist wach!", Blaise strahlte förmlich. Wie aus einem Munde antworteten Draco und ich gleichzeitig sehr sarkastisch: „Auch schon bemerkt?" Unsere Blicke trafen sich beinahe verwundert und schließlich grinsten wir uns an. Herrgott, Draco Lucius Malfoy konnte lächeln! Und wie! Er bekam richtig Grübchen und die sturmgrauen Augen leuchteten regelrecht. Die blonden Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht, was ihn irgendwie verwegen sexy aussehen ließ und… - seit wann hatte er so lange, wunderschön geschwungene Wimpern…? Ach du heilige Maria. Ich fing an zu schwärmen! Nicht gut, gaaaar nicht gut. Okay, beruhig dich Kate. Es wäre vor allem ratsam diesen fast prickelnden Blickkontakt abzubrechen. Los, schau weg! Warum sah er nicht weg? Ohh… und das Lächeln wurde breiter und und… meins vertiefte sich ebenso! Warum verflucht noch eins grinsten wir uns so dämlich an?

„Kate? Warum ist dein Pyjama da", Blaise deutete auf… naja, auf meine goldene Mitte eben und unterbrach somit dieses Angestarre von Draco und mir, ich errötete ebenso wie er selbst, „so nass…?" Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Warum tu ich – blöde, hirnlose, vermaledeite Kuh – die Bettdecke auch weg, wenn ich doch inzwischen den Ursprungsort für diese Nässe herausgefunden hatte? Verfluchte Kacke! Draco folgte seinem Blick und brach in lautstarkes Gelächter aus und auch ich wagte erneut einen Blick zwischen meine Beine. Ein leicht gelblicher Fleck hatte sich auf dem weißen Bettlaken gebildet und war anscheinend durch den weißen Leinen Pyjama gesickert. Auch der liebe Blaise prustete mit einem Male los und ich vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen, schlug eilig die Bettdecke zurück und wünschte mir wieder die dunkle Bewegungsunfähigkeit – aber mit Orlando Bloom! – zurück. „Wäre wirklich sehr nett, wenn ihr aufhören könntet zu lachen!", grummelte ich in meine Handflächen hinein und kam mir dermaßen bescheuert vor. „Madam Pomfrey…! Wir brauchen hier eine Windel! Für die größeren Kinder unter uns." Sie gaben sich einen Highfive und ein paar Minuten des Lachens gönnte ich ihnen noch, ehe ich beiden einen ordentlichen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. „Ihr seid schon wirklich niveauvolle Sechzehnjährige. Könntet ihr mich nun vielleicht aufklären?", ich bedachte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick und verschränkte dir Arme vor der Brust. „Dafür, dass du in die Hose gemacht hast spuckst du aber noch ganz schön große Töne, Riley. Und du willst aufgeklärt werden, ja? Also, wenn sich ein Männchen und ein Weibchen – es können aber auch Männchen, Männchen oder Weibchen, Weibchen sein – sich ganz doll lieb haben, dann…", weiter kam der spottende Draco nicht. (Dahin war das abgöttische Adonis Lächeln, das mich zum Schmelzen brachte!) „Vielen Dank, Malfoy, ", zischte ich ihm angesäuert zu, „für diese kleine Belehrung in das Paarungsverhalten von der menschlichen Spezies. Ich denke jedoch in diesem Punkt hab ich mehr Ahnung als du. Und ja, ich kann mir sehr wohl erlauben große Töne zu spucken. Wer ist hier die Konfessor, hmm?" Ein zuckersüßes Lächeln brachte sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen und ein Augenverdrehen der Beiden folgte. „Warum bin ich hier und warum", ich schnupperte und bekam wieder den widerwärtigen Gestank in die Nase, „stinkt es hier so?" „Das bist du", war die schlicht trockene Antwort von Draco. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich nach wie vor an die kleine Kommode neben meinem Bett. „Sehr witzig, Draco!" „Nein, er hat Recht. Du bist das." Blaise zog eine Grimasse, als er sich näher zu mir beugte und an meinen Haaren roch. Schwer versuchte er seine Angewidertheit zu verbergen und rutschte wieder zurück auf seinen Sitzplatz an meiner rechten Seite. Meine Miene verfinsterte sich stetig; nun wurde mir auch noch vorgeworfen, dass ich stank! Das war ja wohl die Höhe!

„Longbottom", Blaise warf einen mehr als angepissten Blick über seine Schulter zu dem Jungen, aus dessen Nase es eiterte und der immer noch von Madam Pomfrey versorgt wurde, „hat das verschuldet. Sein Kessel ist explodiert, was ja wirklich nichts Neues ist, und der Inhalt hat sich über dich ergossen. Du bist ohnmächtig geworden und seitdem riechst du eben etwas nach verfaultem Fisch. Der alte Slughorn hatte keine Ahnung, was der Versager da gebraut hatte und wir brachten dich in den Krankenflügel. Du hast seit Stunden geschlafen und keinen Mucks von dir gegeben. Aber offensichtlich hatte dein Körper…" Er machte eine „Künstlerpause" und er und Blondie tauschten einen langen Blick, um sich schließlich die Hand vor den Mund und zu versuchten nicht erneut in Lachen auszubrechen auszubrechen. „…spezielle, menschliche Bedürfnisse."

Ich warf einen eisigen Blick auf den eiternden Loser und ballte die Hände. „Wie hoch sind die Strafen in Hogwarts, wenn man ‚zufällig' einen kleinen Fluch auf jemanden loslässt?" Auf Draco's Gesicht erschien auf einmal ein diabolisches Grinsen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Blaise, der eilig den Kopf schüttelte. „Lass das lieber, Kate. Das ist doch sowieso nicht deine Art… - Du heißt ja nicht Draco." Er warf einen mahnenden Blick zu seinem Freund, der mich mit einem unangenehmen röntgenartigen Blick musterte. „Och, Blaise", ich verdrehte die Augen und schlug genervt die Hände auf die Bettdecke, „sei nicht so verdammt Gryffindor! Was ist schon ein harmloser ‚Furunculus' (Furunculus = verziert Opfer mit Furunkeln: ) zu einem ‚Avada Kedavra'? So lange ich das nicht mache ist es doch okay." „Du vergleichst nicht ernsthaft Mord mit einem Narbenzauber?", Blaise sah schockiert drein, auch Draco war nun ganz still geworden und wartete gespannt ab. „Und denk dran,", er senkte die Stimme und lächelte nun ganz und gar nicht mehr, „Kate, du hast bereits gemordet! Im Gegensatz zu Dray und mir hast du bereits das Leben einiger Menschen auf dem Gewissen! Also hör auf von seiner einer Scheiße zu reden, klar?" Da war es. Das No- Go unserer Freundschaft. Er warf mir meine Kräfte vor und das, was ich mit ihnen getan hatte. Die Wut stand mir nach Sekunden der Fassungslosigkeit mir ebenso ins Gesicht geschrieben, wie ihm.

„Ihr seid echt peinlich, wisst ihr das?", unsere Blondine mischte sich nun mit seiner üblich kalten Maske ein und hatte die Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Chillt mal; zum einen gehört so was nicht in den Krankenflügel und zum Anderen: wenn jemand mit Riley streitet, dann bin ich das. Capito, Blaise? Wie auch immer; vertragt euch, denn unser Prinzesschen zu reizen ist mein Job und seid wieder Freunde.. – Wenn es auch eine Freundschaft Plus ist. Ich hau jetzt ab, hab eh zu viel Zeit verschwendet." Er brummelte noch einiges Unverständliches und zog dann mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen davon. Wir sahen ihm noch ein Weilchen nach und ignorierten uns, denn ich würde mich ganz sicher nicht entschuldigen! Das war eindeutig sein Part. Nach ganzen zwei Minuten (!) brach ich das Schweigen, indem ich mich räusperte und ihn scharf ansah. „Wenn du nichts mehr zu sagen hast, kannst du ja gehen." Herrje, ich hörte mich an, wie eine beleidigte Leberwurst! Offensichtlich quälten Blaise diese Worte ein wenig. Er kratzte sich ratlos am Kinn und sah schuldbewusst drein. „Okay, hör mal Kate. Tut mir Leid, was ich gesagt habe… Aber, mich nervt diese Sache eben. Ich meine mir ist klar, dass deine Erziehung dran schuld ist und soo…" Das war verletzend so etwas von ihm zu hören. „Denkst du etwa, für mich ist Morden Alltag? Wegen meiner Erziehung? Und denkst du, es fällt mir leicht? – Denkst du im Ernst, es fiel mir damals im Manor leicht?" Er zuckte bei meiner beherrscht leisen, aber verdammt wütenden Stimme zusammen und senkte peinlich berührt den Kopf. „Es sah in den Sommerferien nicht danach aus, dass es dir viel ausgemacht hätte. Dieses Mädchen war wie wir, nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass sie Muggelstämmig war. Und du hast nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt, von daher… Ja, wir – Draco und ich – nehmen an, dass es dir sogar Spaß gemacht hat." Blaise erwiderte meinen Blick fest und doch betrübt über seine Worte. Er setzte nach kurzer Zeit, in der ich vor Scham und Wut förmlich kochte, erneut an: „Wir haben nie über deine Kräfte mit dir geredet, weil…" Doch ich fuhr ihm scharf dazwischen, sehr bedacht darauf, dass es niemand mitbekam: „Wenn man keine Ahnung hat, dann sollte man lieber die Klappe halten! Verschwinde, Blaise. Du weißt genauso wenig über mich, wie alle anderen und darin wird sich auch nichts ändern, obwohl ich gehofft hatte, das… - Egal. … Verschwinde. Ich muss sowieso noch was erledigen; einen Mord – der mir sadistischen Hexe natürlich sehr viel Vergnügen bereiten wird – und mir eine frische Unterhose anziehen." Mein Ton war voller Hohn und Gleichgültigkeit, als ich mit einer rüden Handgeste zum Ausgang zeigte. Ich konnte genau sehen, wie er einen Gewissenskonflikt mit sich selbst austrug, doch schließlich stand er auf und ging. Und ich blieb liegen. Mit Tränen in den Augen, die ich versuchte so gut es ging vor den anderen hirnlosen Kranken zu verbergen.


	6. Chapter 6

Drei Tage waren seit dem Zwischenfall im Krankenflügel vergangen. Einer davon noch im besagten Krankenbett, wohl gemerkt mit frischem Bettlaken. Es waren langweilige, eintönige Schultage gewesen. Das Wetter hatte sich, ganz wie meine Stimmung, verschlechtert. Die Bäume hatten es sich zu Eigen gemacht, täglich mehr Blätter zu verlieren, die Sonne zeigte sich weniger am Himmel und wenn sie sich hinter den dichten Wolken hervor wagte, dann war ihr Schein schwach. In diesen wenigen Momenten, in denen sie sich ein Herz gefasst hatte, sich erbarmt hatte hinter den Wolken hervor zu blicken, war sie spröde. Wie eine alte Kerze mit kargem Licht, welche kaum Lebensenergie mit ihren Strahlen zu spenden vermocht. Ich war in einer Art deprimierten Phase versunken und ich wusste keinen Ausweg daraus. Die Eintönigkeit der Zeitperiode zwischen Blaise Vorwurf mitsamt dem darauffolgenden Rauswurf aus dem Krankenflügel bis hin zum jetzigen Augenblick, hatte ich alleine mit einem Berg voller Hausaufgaben verbracht. Und einer kleinen, heimtückischen Erkältung, die den nächtlichen, verregneten Quidditch spielen zuzuschreiben war. Meine Fingerspitzen tasteten, nachdem ich den sich anbahnenden Nieser bemerkt hatte, flink in meine Jackentasche. Die herabfallenden Regentropfen, welche an meinen geröteten Wangen wie Tränen hinab rannen, ließ ich außer Acht während ich mir den Weg durch den Sprühnebel zu der verlassenen Eiche nahe dem See bahnte. Nach kurzer Zeit des Schniefens in das Taschentuch kam ich an dem Baum an, ließ mich an dessen Rinde herunter gleiten und dachte nach. Es machte mich traurig, dass ich mich so in den dunkelhäutigen Slytherin getäuscht hatte. Dass Draco und Blaise die gleiche Meinung teilten meiner angeblichen Einstellung des Mordens gegenüber, hatte ich nicht erwartet. Bei Malfoy junior war das eine Sache, bei Blaise eine andere…

Das Schlimmste daran war nicht der sogenannte Vertrauensbruch – schließlich kannten sie beide mich kaum und konnten sich nur ein geringschätziges Bild von mir machen – sondern meine eigenen Zweifel. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ihre Ansicht ein Körnchen Wahrheit beinhaltete. Diese Angst nagte an mir und wollte mir glauben machen, dass sie tatsächlich recht hatten und ich mit einer falschen Vision meiner Selbst vor mich hin vegetierte. Mein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu meinem linken Arm und ich schob gedankenverloren meinen Cardigan sowie die weiße Bluse nach oben. Die Schlange kräuselte sich spöttisch auf der Innenseite des Armes und es war mir, als ob sie sich über mich lustig machen würde.

„Verfluchte Scheiße…" Das waren die ersten beiden Worte, die ich in den letzten Tagen heraus gebracht hatte. Meine Stimme klang kratzig und gar nicht nach mir, sie glich eher der einer kranken, alten, einsamen Frau. Ich versank in Selbstmitleid, das war mir völlig klar. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff verschwand das Mal auch schon wieder unter meinen Anziehsachen und mein Blick wanderte zum vor mir liegenden See. Man konnte kaum das andere Ufer ausmachen, die Konturen verschwammen ineinander und eine Krähe krächzte Gänsehaut erregend nicht weit von mir. Nach kurzem herum Nesteln in meiner anderen Jackentasche, hatte ich eine Packung Zigaretten ans Tageslicht befördert aus der ich eilig eine Kippe zog, diesem zum Glimmen brachte und genüsslich daran zog. Ich war schon immer recht frei mit solchen Genussmitteln umgegangen und war dadurch relativ trinkfest geworden. Es half die Sorgen und Probleme für einen kurzen Moment auszublenden, zu vergessen. Ich war nie der Typ gewesen, der sich ritzte oder Drogen nahm. Schmerzen oder ein benebeltes Dasein waren nicht meine Art des Vergessens – man konnte dabei so leicht die Kontrolle verlieren… Und vor allem Schmerzen hatte ich wahrlich genug ertragen müssen.

_Sie schrie. Laut und gellend hallte ihr Schrei durch den großen, dunklen Raum. Das Echo wurde von den Wänden immer wieder hinweg geworfen, sodass es eine nicht enden wollende Schleife des Schmerzes war. John Rileys Antlitz wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde wutverzerrter; seine Adern traten hervor, als er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und sein Gesicht rot vor Zorn anlief. Seine Tochter wand sich vor seinen Füßen weinend und schreiend auf dem Boden, nichts vermocht ihre schmerzerfüllten Schreie zu ersticken. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester und starrte hasserfüllt zu Kate hinab: „Wie kannst du es wagen dich mir so zu widersetzen? Gehorche, Katherine! Du bist eine Konfessor und keineswegs gebührt es sich für eine solch mächtige Zauberin deine Emotionen derart zur Schau zu stellen!" Ihr Vater formte lautlos mit den Lippen einen Zauberspruch und schwang seinen Zauberstab, der sie auf die Füße riss und sie dazu zwang zu ihm hinauf zu sehen. Die Fünfjährige sah aus ihren blutunterlaufenen Augen, aus denen die Tränen sickerten, traurig und ängstlich an. Sie war es nicht anders gewohnt und einige Male hatte sie es sogar geschafft dem Cruciato ihres Vaters zu widerstehen. Aber das waren seltene Erfolge, die sich an zwei Händen abzählen ließen… _

Mit einem Male fühlte ich mich benommen und ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen; schmerzlich hämmerte mein Kopf und ich rieb mit den Fingerspitzen angespannt an den Schläfen. Die Kippe drückte ich aus und versuchte diesen plötzlichen Kopfschmerz zu vertreiben. – Verdammt, was war denn auf einmal los? Meine Beine machten sich beängstigend selbstständig und trieben mich eilig ins Schloss. Da wollte ich zwar überhaupt nicht hin, aber meine Füße waren da wohl anderer Meinung… Minuten, in denen ich Sternchen sah, während meine Füße wie wild geworden auf Hogwarts zu stampften, vergingen und leicht durchnässt vom Regen betrat ich schließlich durch das große Portal die Schule.

Mir war schwindelig wie nie und ich wusste vor allem nicht woher das kam. Benommen und auf wackligen Beinen lief ich durch die in das dämmrige Abendlicht getauchten Korridore, um plötzlich einen spitzen Schrei verlauten zu lassen. Es war ein Schrei der Begeisterung, als ob ich jemand oder etwas gesehen hätte, was mich absolut um den Verstand brachte. Und tatsächlich; meine Augen hatten ihn wahrgenommen und mein Hirn hatte reagiert ohne nachzudenken. Ich schrie nochmals entzückt auf und er sah erschrocken, als ob er ertappt worden wäre, zu mir. Ein unwillkürliches Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen und die Linke meiner Augenbrauen schoss amüsiert in die Höhe. „Draco!" „Riley..? Was schreist du so?" Draco machte ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und überdeutlich wurde mir seine Präsenz bewusst. Er sah gut aus: die blonden Haare hingen ihm leicht ins Gesicht, die grauen Augen blitzen mich fragend an und sein Mund… Perfekt zum Küssen geschwungene Lippen stachen mir ins Auge, ich bekam sofort einen trockenen Hals. Halt, halt…! Seit wann dachte ich SO über dieses Arschloch?

„Er ist ein verdammt heißes Arschloch, warum also nicht?", entschlüpfte es ungewollt meinem Munde und ich beantwortete mir selbst die Frage. Warum um Merlins haarige Säcke hatte ich das laut gesagt? Draco sah nicht minder verwirrt drein, als ich und hatte genauso die Lippen zu einem ungläubigen ‚O' verzogen sowie die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er fing sich als erstes und blinzelte erstmals geschockt: „Wie bitte?" „Ach nichts, nichts…", ich schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und meine Fingerspitzen spielten gedankenverloren mit einer meiner Locken, welche ich mir um den Finger wickelte, „Ich hab dich übrigens gesucht..." Meine Stimmlage war ein ungewolltes Schnurren und ich blinzelte ihn kokett an. Mein Mund bewegte sich ohne dass ich es ihm befohlen hätte und sprach solche Dinge. WARUM ZUM TEUFEL FLIRTETE ICH MIT IHM? – Und warum konnte ich nicht aufhören?

„Jetzt hast du mich ja gefunden. Was willst du?" Seine Tonlage war kalt und hatte eine Spur Misstrauen wegen meinem merkwürdigen Verhalten gegenüber, er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah auf mich herunter. „Naja weißt du…", ich streckte meinen Arm nach seiner Slytherin Krawatte aus und zog ihn näher zu mir, er ließ es mit einem entgeisterten Gesicht über sich ergehen, „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich es dir nicht übel nehme, dass du mich als gewissenlose Mörderin siehst." Natürlich nahm ich es ihm übel, verflucht noch eins! „Und Blaise schon?", fuhr er mir dazwischen. Doch weiterhin benahm ich mich wie ferngesteuert und achtete wieder nicht auf meine Gedanken, ich zuckte die Schultern: „Nein, eigentlich nicht." DOCH! „Und was willst du dann von mir und bist nicht bei ihm?", Dracos Miene war finster, er war verwirrt, „Du weißt schon, wie sehr er leidet oder?" Ich war nicht bei ihm, weil meine Füße ein merkwürdiges Bestreben nach dir hatten, du blöder Idiot! Ich will hier weeeeeg… Auch wenn er wirklich erstaunlich gut roch, dafür dass er die Verkörperung des Bösen war. Obwohl… ich war genauso böse wie er. Wie Blaise. Alle waren wir Todesser, wie also konnte ich ihn gleich so von uns differenzieren? – Gar nicht.

„Jaaah, weiß ich. Ich bin bei dir, weil…", abermals machten sich meine Lippen selbstständig und handelten ohne dass ich es ihnen befohlen hätte. Nochmals zog ich an seiner Krawatte ihn näher zu mir, unser Atem ging stoßweise, unsere Oberkörper berührten sich und es herrschte eine knisternde Spannung zwischen uns. Ich fing nochmals an und hatte eine verführerische Stimme dabei: „Ich bin nicht bei Blaise, weil er nicht derjenige ist für den ich eine Schwäche habe." Dracos sturmgraue Augen weiteten sich noch ein Stückchen mehr und ich konnte seinen Adamsapfel beim Schlucken auf – und ab hüpfen sehen. „Verfü… - Verführst du mich gerade?" „Ich versuch's zu mindestens…", mein mädchenhaftes Kichern zerriss beinahe die Anspannung, die zwischen uns lag. Als ob eine Sehne eines Bogens gespannt wurde und man kurz vor dem Loslassen war. Kate, hör auf! Hör auf, hör auf, HÖR AUF! Aber, ich konnte nicht… Es war, als ob mein Mund sich selbstständig gemacht hatte und nichts ihn zu stoppen vermochte. Als ob jemand anderes durch mich sprechen würde. Als ob mir jemand einen Imperius aufgehalst hatte. Als ob mir jemand irgendeinen Trank in den morgendlichen Kürbissaft gekippt hatte… Sein Duft umhüllte mich, nahm mich völlig gefangen und sein Mund war noch immer ein Stück dank der noch immer währenden Ungläubigkeit geöffnet. „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Ich dachte eigentlich du wärst der Verführer von uns beiden…" Das ließ ihn aufstocken und er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als er erwiderte: „Dachte ich eigentlich auch…" Sekunden vergingen doch schließlich verschwand in seinen Augen das Misstrauen und machte der Begierde Platz, welche ihm eine eine sexy Ausstrahlung verlieh. Er ließ plötzlich ein süffisantes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielen und drängte mich zu einer dunklen Ecke, bei der er mich an die Wand presste. Die kalte Steinmauer drückte gegen meinen Rücken und eine lange, blonde Locke stahl sich in mein Gesicht. Draco strich sie hinfort, was mir eine Gänsehaut bescherte: „Riley.. du spielst mit dem Feuer." „Ich weiß, Malfoy." Ach, das wusste ich? Und warum tat ich es trotzdem? What the fuck… - Chill out Kate… Es ist nur ein wenig Vergnügen, komm schon. Du hattest lange keinen Sex mehr. Keinen guten Sex mehr. Den könntest du zwar genauso gut von Blaise bekommen, aber scheiß drauf. Mach weiter! Flirte mit ihm! Küss ihn! (Das war der Moment, als ich mir eingestand, schizophren zu sein. Ergo: einen an der Klatsche zu haben…)Und genau das tat ich nun auch: meine Hände machten sich trotz meines Unwillens selbstständig und legten sich um seinen Nacken, ich zog ihn für einen Kuss zu mir hinab. Als unsere Lippen sich berührten zerbarst die uns einlullende Spannung und schaffte Platz für etwas völlig neues: nämlich der Lust. Begierde flammte nun auch in mir auf, als er seine Hände auf meiner Taille platzierte und mich noch gröber an sich presste. Ein sanfter Kuss war das nicht; er war vor Verlangen nacheinander getränkt. Bitterlich ließ ich ihn mir auf der Zunge zergehen, kostete diesen einen Kuss voll aus. Er schmeckte erstaunlicherweise nicht falsch, sondern nach Klar- und Reinheit, aber hatte auch einen Touch von Geheimnis, was man als Widerspruch sehen konnte, doch das minderte nicht dessen Intensität oder das Gefühl, das in meiner Magengegend dadurch herrschte. Ich hatte Recht behalten: seine Lippen waren zum Küssen geschaffen. Sie passten sich mir an und doch spielten sie ihren eigenen Part in diesem Stück. Dracos Zunge verschaffte sich Einlass und ich ließ sie gewähren. Sie spielten miteinander, tanzten zusammen und stoßen sich wiederum auch wieder ab. Seine Dominanz war auch hier unverkennbar, seine Präsenz überdeutlich, doch mir gefiel die Grobheit, seine Kompromisslosigkeit und erwiderte dies gleichermaßen. Wir waren einander sehr wohl ebenbürtig und es gefiel uns. Seine Hände glitten forsch zu meinem Arsch und erkundeten diesen mit einer Sorgfalt, die ich nicht gewohnt war. Er bestastete meinen kurzen Schuluniformrock in all seinen Facetten, zerwühlte spielerisch die Falten und ließ schließlich seine Handflächen unter jenen gleiten. Seine Haut war keineswegs so kalt, wie ich durch seine Blässe vermutet hatte und mir entwich ein wohliger Aufseufzer während des Kusses, als er bestimmt aber mit einer gewissen Leichtigkeit seine Fingerspitzen unter den hauchdünnen Stoff meines Höschens gleiten ließ. Draco wusste sehr wohl, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste, um die entsprechende Reaktion des Mädchens zu bekommen. Sein Ruf als Playboy war nicht unbegründet und so ließen seine Berührungen auch die meinige Reaktion in Form des Stöhnens sich nicht vereiteln. Mein Gewissen und die Stimme der verantwortungsbewussten Kate – nämlich die, die für Blaise mehr als Freundschaft übrig hatte und vergeben konnte – drangen in mein Bewusstsein, doch wieder ignorierte ich sie. Zu gut war das, was in diesem Moment geschah. Es hätte sich falsch anfühlen müssen, doch das tat es keineswegs. Keiner von uns wollte den Kuss abbrechen, es wurde eher immer wilder. Ein Glück für uns, dass alle beim Abendessen waren… Seine erfahrenen Finger drangen immer weiter in meine intimste Zone vor und kurzerhand spürte ich sanften Druck an meinem bereits angeschwollenen Kitzler. Draco malträtierte ihn, stimulierte ihn, kniff hinein und ich konnte sein schelmisches Grinsen während des Kusses spüren. Ich stöhnte genussvoll auf, schmiegte mich an ihn und kam seinen verführerischen Fingern entgegen. Zu meiner eigenen Schande machte mich diese gesamte Aktion an: ich lief wortwörtlich aus, benahm mich wie Wachs in seinen Händen. Unser Machtspiel riss für einen Moment ab; ich ließ mich gehen und er übernahm die Kontrolle. Allerdings nahm ich wahr, dass auch ihn das alles nicht kalt ließ. Seine harte Erektion drückte wohlwollend gegen meinen Bauch. Meine Feuchtigkeit, die dieses Mal nicht durch das ins Höschen pinkeln hervorgerufen worden war, erleichterte seine Arbeit dort unten und vermehrte sich umso mehr, als ich sein Glied an mir spürte. Dracos Fingerspitzen verrieben meine Nässe in meiner Spalte und glitten immer wieder über mein Loch. Genau dort ballte sich die Sehnsucht nach seiner Männlichkeit: ich hatte in diesem Augenblick keinen größeren Wunsch, als in mir etwas Dickes, Hartes stecken zu haben. Und das machte ich ihm unmissverständlich klar, als ich ihm in den Schritt griff und meine Finger hauchzart über seinen Schwanz streichen ließ. Er unterbrach seine Streicheleinheit an und in mir, löste den Kuss und blickte mich durchdringend an. Ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinab und Wichtel schienen in meiner Magenhöhle ihr Unwesen zu treiben, als ich seinem Blick begegnete. „Ich will dich. Jetzt."

Diese Worte, unterstrichen von einem lasziven Lippenleckens meinerseits, reichten aus, um auch ihn halb wahnsinnig vor Geilheit zu machen. „Komm mit", seine Miene war beherrscht und geschäftig, er ging voraus. Es schien, als ob nichts gerade eben passiert wäre, wenn man ihn so betrachtete. Das Einzige was verriet, wie aufgewühlt Draco war, war seine sich deutlich abzeichnende Wölbung in der Hose. Ich folgte ihm auf leisen Sohlen und benahm mich noch immer wie benebelt. Mein Kopf dröhnte nach wie vor, doch es ließ sich durch die Gewissheit, dass ich gleich gefickt werden würde, verschmerzen. Mein Schoß brannte verlangend und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit des durch die leeren Korridore und Flure Laufens, kamen wir vor einer Wand an. Einer leeren, nichts bedeutenden Wand. Kein Porträt, kein Wandvorhang. Nichts. Ich warf einen misstrauischen Seitenblick auf Draco, doch dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich offenbar.

„Draco? Warum stehen wir hier?", meine Stimme wurde schärfer, als er mir nur mit einer rüden Handgeste bedeutete gefälligst still zu sein. „Verarscht du mich gerade? Denn falls das so ist, dann wird das …" Weiter kam ich nicht, denn er fuhr mir genervt dazwischen: „Klappe, Kate. Ich weiß das dürfte dir als Plappermaul schwerfallen, aber andernfalls bekommst du keinen Sex. Comprendre?" Ich wollte etwas erwidern, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn schließlich wieder. Draco kommentierte mein Schweigen |seinen Befehl | seinen Rat mit einem schadenfrohen Kichern und schloss erneut die Augen. Keine zehn Sekunden später klappte mir die Kinnlade herunter: vor uns bildete sich eine riesige Tür, die dem Schlossportal ähnelte. Mein Sexpartner beeindruckte diese Erscheinung wohl nicht sehr, er ging einfach in den neu entstandenen Raum. Ich rief ihm etwas perplex nach: „Das erste Mal überhaupt benutzt du meinen Vornamen. – Nur stand dieser im Zusammenhang einer Drohung… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das finden soll!", meine Stimme klang leicht hysterisch und ich stapfte hinterher. Als ich mich dann umsah, kippte ich fast aus meinen Ballerinas: der Raum in dem wir uns befanden glich dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Der einzige Unterschied zu diesem bestand aus einem riesigen Himmelbett, welches großzügig an einer Wand stand. Ein gemütliches Sofa und die dazu passende Sesselgarnitur luden vor dem flackernden Kamin zu romantischen Stunden ein. Grün und Silber dominierten den Raum und die Bettwäsche des Bettes war verzaubert worden; darauf ringelte sich die Slytherin Schlange. Mir kam es vor wie in einer Illusion, zu schön war das hier, zu intim! Mein Blick glitt nochmals zu dem auslandenden Bett und ich schluckte. In diesem Bett sollte gleich der Akt vollzogen werden, bei dem Draco in mir steckte? Jetzt fehlte es nur noch, dass er fröhlich pfeifend zu ‚Love is in the air' durch den Raum lief und Teelichter anzündete. Und am besten auch noch gleich die Rose Plüsch Handschellen und die Rosenblätter hervor kramte. Dann käme ich mir richtig, wie im falschen Film vor… Mir lief es eiskalt über den Rücken und meine Vernunft meldete sich wieder, der Kopfschmerz ließ nach und ich sah alles wieder ein bisschen klarer. Und das war der Moment, als mir klar wurde, dass meine plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen mitsamt den daraus resultierenden Folgen des Draco Küssens and so on von dem misslungenen Zaubertrank herzurühren waren! Dieser Idiot von Longbottom hatte eine ganz und gar beschissene Mischung kreiert; Slughorn sagte mir bereits das es noch zu Komplikationen kommen könnte. Das hätte in den Stunden meiner Krankenflügelzeit passieren können, ein Jahrzehnt später oder aber auch drei Tage nach dem Missgeschick. Und so war es auch. Nun stand ich hier – Draco stillschweigend neben mir und musterte mich mit einem nicht definierbaren Blick – starrte ins Leere und sollte gleich Sex mit jenem Draco Malfoy haben! Okay, okay… Ganz ruhig, Kate, du packst jetzt deine sieben Sachen und machst dich vom Acker! Und tust so, als ob das NIE passiert wäre! Nur gehorchten mir meine Füße wieder nicht, ich blieb stillschweigend stehen während mein Hirn mich anschrie zu verschwinden. Der Grund, warum ich nicht abhaute, war schlichtweg: ich war immer noch geil.

„Was ist Riley? Kneifst du gerade?", sein schallendes Lachen durchbohrte förmlich meine Nachdenkerei und ich fuhr erschrocken hoch. Ich bedachte ihn mit einem sehr bösen Blick und knöpfte mir stur meine Bluse auf: „Ganz und gar nicht, Malfoy. Aber es wäre ganz hilfreich, wenn du mir helfen würdest anstatt nur doof rumzustehen." „Ach, kannst du dich nicht mal selbst ausziehen?", er grinste mich gönnerhaft an und schlug schließlich grob meine Finger von der Knopfleiste meines Oberteils weg, „Ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, dass das eine einmalige Sache ist." Meine Finger nestelten nun auch an seiner Kleidung herum und zogen ihm langsam bedächtig Hose und Hemd aus: „Nein, brauchst du tatsächlich nicht. Und davon erfährt niemand etwas! Vor allem nicht…" „Blaise", ergänzte er für mich, hakte mit dem Daumen meinen Rock aus und ließ die Bluse von meinen Schultern gleiten. Ich nickte geschäftig und dirigierte ihn dann diabolisch lächelnd zum Bett, auf welches ich ihn stoß sodass er rücklings vor mir lag: „Exakt." Ein triumphales Lächeln glitt auch über sein Gesicht, als ich meine Lippen liebkosend und zugleich neckend an einen Hals presste. Mit federleichten Küssen, die von meiner Kontrolle über ihn zeugten, bedeckt ich diesen, biss an manchen Stellen hinein und bekam so von ihm ein wohlwollendes Stöhnen. Verlangend hatten sich seine Brustwarzen aufgestellt und forderten so meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich kam ihr nach, als ich meine Zunge um diese kreisen ließ und sanft mit ihnen spielte. Auch mich durchlief ein Schauer und meine Nippel verhärteten sich, als ich wieder seine Erektion gegen mich drücken spürte. Draco hatte die Augen geöffnet sondern sie starr und mit glitzernder Gier auf mich gerichtet und diese Tatsache erregte mich ungemein. Provozierend hielt ich seinem Blick stand und ich glitt an seinem Körper herunter in Richtung seines Schwanzes. Meine Hände strichen über sein Sixpack, verweilten dort kurz und liebkosten die Muskel dort, um schließlich zur Beule seiner Boxershort zu gleiten. Neckend strich ich immer wieder über die Spitze seines Schaftes durch den Stoff und ließ dann meinen Zeigefinger in den Bund seiner Hose gleiten. Dracos Lippen war ein Stück geöffnet, doch es drang kein Laut aus diesen. Er hatte sich unter Kontrolle; wollte sich unter Kontrolle haben und mir nicht die Führung überlassen. Sein Stolz war dafür zu groß, doch ich wusste was ich tun musste, um ihn zu brechen. Zu süß würde seine Erniedrigung und mein Sieg in diesem nach wie vor vorhandenem Machtkampf sein, wenn er sich völlig durch meine Hand gehen ließe…

„Draco: ich beiße dir schon nicht deinen kleinen Freund ab. Lehn dich zurück und entspann dich einfach." Mit einem Ruck entfernte ich das letzte Stück Stoff, das sein Glied von mir trennte: nun lag Draco Lucius Malfoy, 16-jähriger Todesser, nackt wie Gott ihn schuf und einem wirklich ansehnlichen Ständer, vor mir und benahm sich genauso cool wie eh und je. So ein Selbstbewusstsein musste man erst mal haben; selbst nackt fühlte der Kerl sich pudelwohl! Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Aber ich musste mir eingestehen: er sah gut aus, verboten sexy lag er da und konnte jedem Adonis Gott Konkurrenz machen. Ein selbstsicheres Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen: „Bei einer Konfessor, die noch dazu Katherine Allison Riley heißt, bin ich lieber vorsichtig. Apropos: was hast du denn eigentlich noch so für Superkräfte, jetzt mal abgesehen von Leute umbringen?" Provokant blitzen seine Augen mich an und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Woher kennst du meinen Zweitnamen? Den kennt keiner, verflucht noch eins! Und weil ich dir das ernsthaft jetzt – beim Vorspiel! – und ausgerechnet DIR noch auf die Nase binde. Tzz.. Was ist? Willst du einen Blowjob oder nicht?" Dieser Typ brachte mich noch zur Weißglut. „Kannst du das denn? Oder bist du noch Jungfrau, Allylein? Und zu deiner Frage, woher ich deinen Namen kenne.. Tja, ich hab so meine Quellen." Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, starrte ihn wütend an und erwiderte finster: „Nenn mich nicht so, sonst überleg ich mir das nochmal mit dem Abbeißen deines besten Stückes. Sehe ich etwa aus wie eine?" Draco kniff gespielt nachdenklich die Augen zusammen und rieb sie konzentriert über die Schläfen: „Du bist aber diskriminierend. Kann man Jungfrauen äußerlich von anderen unterscheiden? Ich denke nicht." „Draco! Mach so weiter und ich gehe", ich verlieh meinen Worten mit einer drohenden Stimme Ausdruck, doch das brachte ihn nur zum Lachen. „Kannst du das denn? Gib's zu, Kate,", mit einem verführerischen Lächeln setze er sich auf und zog mich auf seinen Oberkörper, „du bist viel zu geil, als dass du nur ein paar Schritte geradeaus laufen könntest ohne dich gleich zu befingern. Und zu deinem Schlafsaal ist es ein ganzes Stück und es könnte wirklich kompliziert werden, da das Abendessen vorbei sein dürfte…"

Er setzte sich auf und zog mich mit sich hoch, nur um gleich darauf mich verlangend an sich zu ziehen und seine Lippen auf die meinen zu pressen. Seine Hände machten sich selbstständig und erkundeten meinen Rücken, streichelten meine Schulterblätter, meine Wirbelsäule, meinen Nacken entlang und bescherten mir so eine Gänsehaut, die sich über den ganzen Körper hinweg zog. Rasch und gekonnt öffnete er den Verschluss meines BHs und brach er den Kuss herrisch ab, um ihn an meinen Brüsten fortzuführen. Seine Zunge glitt geschickt über die rosa Warzen und biss leicht hinein, ich stöhnte, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und vergrub meine Finger in seinem Haar. Es war eine Tortur, wie er meine Lust so steigerte und seine Fertigkeit dort ausführte, wo ich ihn gar nicht haben wollte. Ich wusste, dass mein Slip völlig nass war: ich wollte ihn dort unten spüren, ihn in mir aufnehmen. Er umrandete hauchzart und federleicht die hässliche Narbe an meinem Schlüsselbein und bescherte mir damit ein angespanntes Aufseufzen.

_Das Wasser kräuselte sich immer wieder zu kleinen Wellen, welche über ihre Füße schwappten. Sie sah fasziniert dabei zu und konnte sogar einzelne kleine Fische dort unten erkennen. Das Wetter war bestechend schön: die Sonne Frankreichs brannte vom wolkenlosen Himmel herunter und es gab keinen Ausweg der sengenden Hitze zu entkommen. Das kleine Mädchen bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Nein, sie spielte munter weiter und erschuf mit ihrer Fantasie eine eigene kleine Welt, in der sie sich verschanzte und niemanden wahrzunehmen vermochte. Jedoch wissen wir alle, dass andere Kinder eine solche Barriere überwinden können, wenn sie denn die Idee dieses Spielens verstehen. So war es auch bei einem kleinen, schmächtigen Jungen mit braunem, dichten Haar und einem schüchternen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er watete durch das flache Wasser auf Kate zu, ging in die Hocke, als er neben ihr stand und fing mit den Händen einen kleinen Fisch. „Schau mal Kattie! Der ist für dich." Stolz öffnete er seine Hände und präsentierte seiner Freundin den winzigen Fisch, welcher orientierungslos dem wegfließenden Wasser hinterher trauerte und schließlich auf der Handfläche zu zappeln begann. Das blond gelockte Mädchen lehnte stumm sein Geschenk ab, doch Jonah ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen. Er drängte ihr sein eben gefangenes Präsent auf, doch stieß nur auf Ablehnung: „Lass ihn wieder ins Wasser, Jonah! Ich will ihn nicht!" Er sah sie verständnislos an und schüttelte den Kopf, weiterhin wand sich der Fisch in seiner Hand. Kates Miene war fassungslos, ihr standen die Tränen in die Augen, als sie bei dieser Tierquälerei zusah. Panisch schrie sie ihn nochmals an, das Lebewesen, welches so hilflos dem Jungen ausgeliefert war, frei zulassen, doch abermals verneinte ihr junger Freund dies nur. Jonah wurde trotzig bei Kates Reaktion des Weinens; er wollte ihr doch nur ein Geschenk machen! „Lass ihn los, lass ihn los, lass ihn los!", flehentlich schüttelte sie ihn und versuchte den Fisch aus seinen Händen zu klauben, doch Jonah agierte zu schnell. „Nein! Wenn du ihn nicht willst, dann behalte ich ihn!" Der Junge machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung des sandigen Strandes, er wand ihr unabsichtlich den Rücken zu. Er wusste von ihrem Temperament, doch hatte keine Ahnung von ihren Kräften. Wie auch; er war ein schlichter Muggel, der Kate gelegentlich am Strand aufsuchte, um mit ihr zu spielen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm das zwar verboten, da sie abgeschreckt von Kate war, doch er tat es trotzdem. Sie hielt sie für gefährlich – womit sie auch Recht behalten würde – und hatte großen Respekt, wenn nicht gar Angst, vor dem berüchtigten John Riley, der seine Tochter über alle Maße beschützte. Es ging das Gerücht in dem kleinen Muggeldörfchen um, dass die Rileys verflucht wären und man versuchte ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen; sie zu meiden. Das ging in weiter Sicht auch, denn das Anwesen der Familie Riley lag verlassen und einsam außerhalb des Ortes, keiner der Dorfbewohner hatte je einen Schritt hinein getan. Es ähnelte in gewisser Weise dem Malfoy Manor, doch von diesem Vergleich wusste Kate zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. „Lass ihn los, Jonah! Ich befehle es dir!" Der Siebenjährige erwiderte nichts, er kicherte nur spöttisch kindlich über ihren Wutausbruch und lief weiter. Sie war zornig, zornig wie nie. Er gehorchte ihr nicht und das missfiel ihr. Kate rannte auf Jonah zu, welcher bereits mit den nassen Füßen über den heißen Sand lief, stürzte sich auf ihn und fiel mit ihm zu Boden. Die Beiden rangelten, der Fisch zuckte immer lebloser nun auf dem sandigen Boden und schließlich hatte Jonah Kate besiegt. Er war Kräfte mäßig ihr weit überlegen, allein durch sein Alter. Triumphal sah er zu ihr hinab, doch er machte den Fehler ihre Hände loszulassen. Kate umklammerte urplötzlich seine schmale Kehle; sie war so geladen, das sie nicht wahrnahm was sie tat. Ihre Konfessor Kraft tat den Rest und Jonah wand sich, als ob er einen elektrischen Schlag erlitten hätte, kurzzeitig unter ihr. Jedoch war Kate zu dieser Zeit nicht geschult; sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit ihrer Kraft umgehen musste und so hörte das Umklammern seiner Kehle so plötzlich auf, wie es gekommen war. Sie röchelte nach Luft und erschlaffte auf dem heißen Sanduntergrund. In Jonahs Gesicht spiegelte sich die Angst wieder, doch er sah ebenso hasserfüllt auf das kleine Mädchen, das halb unter ihm lag, und schlug sie schließlich. Die Schläge der Vergeltung prasselten auf Kate nieder, doch die Kleine bekam nicht viel davon mit. Sie stand am Rande der Ohnmacht und nahm auch so nicht wahr, wie ihr Peiniger aufstand, nach einem Stein griff und mit einer brachialen Wucht diesen auf die Brust der Sechsjährigen donnerte. Er traf damit das Schlüsselbein und die Spitze dieses ungewöhnlich geformten Stein stach ihr ins Fleisch. Ihr ehemaliger Freund ging davon; ließ sie und den Fisch im Sand liegen. Der Fisch überlebte diesen Tag nicht mehr, doch Kate rappelte sich nach Stunden unter der französischen Sonne auf und ging mit blauen Flecken, einer blutverkrusteten Wunde an ihrem Schlüsselbein, einem vom Sonnenbrand rot gefärbtem Gesicht, einer noch immer in sich lodernder Wut und dem verletzten Stolz wieder nachhause. _

Nach weiteren schmerzlichen Sekunden, in denen ich schon befürchtete zu vergehen, stoppte er seine verführerischen Liebkosungen auf meiner empfindlichen Haut. Draco bedeutete mir mich hinzulegen, spreizte meine Beine, zog mir den Slip aus und ließ schmerzlich langsam, gänsehauterregend seine Fingerspitzen von meinem Bauch aus, tiefer nach unten wandern. Sein hungriger Blick folgte diesen bis hin zu meinem Lustknoten und darüber hinaus. Er strich mir durch meine Spalte und es war mir, als ob ich noch nie dort berührt worden wäre. Er verteilte wieder mein Nass, übte leichten Druck an meiner geschwollenen Perle aus und ließ zwei Finger in mich gleiten. Mein Atem war nur noch ein abgehacktes Stöhnen, ich hatte meine Hände im Laken verkrallt, mir auf die Lippe gebissen und die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen. Mein einziges Bestreben war in diesem Moment die sich anbahnende Erlösung; ich verzehrte mich regelrecht danach, wand mich auf dem Laken, doch sie wurde mir verwehrt. Abrupt hatte Draco mit maliziösem Lächeln seine Finger aus mir gezogen und betrachtete diese nun, wieder konnte ich das Funkeln in seinen Augen ausmachen. Ich glaubte meinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er sie geschwind in den Mund nahm und meine Feuchte von jenen ableckte. Er grinste, als sich unsere Blicke trafen: „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so gut schmeckst, Riley." „Wir wollen jetzt nicht wirklich über meinen Geschmack reden, oder Malfoy? Wolltest du mich nicht ficken?", ich verdrehte nur die Augen, doch konnte mein Schmunzeln nicht verbergen. Er belächelte meine Worte und hob tadelnd den Finger: „Ah, wer ist denn da so ungeduldig? Das ist Vorspiel, Riley, du kannst ruhig kommen." „Das könnte dir so passen… Jetzt nimm mich einfach, verflucht!" Draco entzog sich mir nun völlig und ich blieb frustriert, völlig pitschenass und mit einem mörderischen Blick liegen.

„Sag bitte." Mein Kopf schnellte entgeistert zu ihm hoch: „Ich soll… was?" Ein siegessicheres Grinsen umspielte abermals seine Lippen: „Du hast mich schon verstanden. Bitte mich." Mein Gesicht verzerrte sich; Draco wollte die Macht über mich, Dominanz im höchsten Maße war sein Bestreben. „Vergiss es!", ich funkelte ihn an und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, „Entweder du machst dich jetzt daran dich mit mir zu ‚vereinigen' oder ich gehe." „Oh Kate, hatten wir das nicht schon?" Er seufzte genervt und presste seine Finger an die Nasenwurzel: „Und musst du das derart keusch sagen? Du bist doch wirklich nicht prüde." „Ich sage es, wie es mir beliebt. Und könnte der Herr jetzt gnädiger Weise auf meine Bitte eingehen?", klebrig süß grinste ich ihn an. „Ich hab keine Bitte gehört, Kattie, eher eine Drohung." Der Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen auf und er lehnte sich auf dem Bett zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und musterte meinen Körper. Mir lief wieder eine sehnsüchtige Gänsehaut seines Blickes wegen über den Rücken und ich räusperte mich. Seine Lippen formten wieder das Wort ‚Bitte' und er lachte auf, ich runzelte jedoch die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er meinte mich so passiv dazu zukriegen ihm es zu sagen, dann hatte er sich aber getäuscht. Was er konnte, das konnte ich auch.

Ich setzte mich auf, fuhr mir durch die Locken und glitt dann verführerisch wieder auf ihn zu. (Ein Glück, dass das Bett so riesig war.) „Weißt du Draco, selbst wenn mir etwas verweigert wird, dann nehme ich es mir letztendlich doch." „Ahja? Tust du das?", amüsiert grinste er und sah mir lüstern dabei zu, wie ich auf ihn zu krabbelte. Ich nickte bestätigend und umschloss in diesem Augenblick seinen Penis mit meinem Munde, begierig lecke ich über seine Eichel, wo sich auch schon ein paar Lusttropfen gesammelt hatten. Ein Blick in Dracos Gesicht verriet mir, wie viel es ihn kostete nicht die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte ich auf, schob mich noch höher in Richtung seiner Brust nur um schließlich recht unspektakulär mein Becken anzuheben und mich dann auf seinem Glied niederzulassen. Es war mir, als würde er mich aufspalten; ich schrie vor Lust und er bohrte sich noch mehr in mich. Draco konnte nun sein Stöhnen nicht länger vermeiden und krallte sich in meiner Hüfte fest, seine Augen waren geschlossen und der Mund ein Stück geöffnet. Er gab ein hinreißendes Bild ab, doch davon ließ ich mich nicht länger ablenken. Ich schloss ebenso meine Lider und begann meinen Unterleib kreisen zu lassen, was uns beiden einen weiteren lustvollen Stöhner entweichen ließ. Ich ritt ihn, bestimmte das Tempo, zwang ihm meinen Willen auf und Draco war nicht länger Herr der Lage. Immer wieder ließ ich mich auf ihm hinab, seine Hoden klatschten gegen meine nasse Spalte und seine Männlichkeit trieb mich in den Wahnsinn. Ich sah alles wie durch einem Schleier, vergaß die Zeit und schließlich kamen wir beide. Alles spannte sich in mir an, ich machte unwillkürlich ein Hohlkreuz, reckte meine Brüste in die Luft, deren Nippel keck in die Höhe standen, japste nach Luft während ich meiner Lust Platz machte und ließ alle Anspannung dann los. Draco pumpte seinen heißen Samen in mich und erschlaffte unter mir; ich rollte mich von ihm.

„Das war gar nicht mal so übel…", er grinste mich. Ich erwiderte das Lächeln und neckte ihn mit einem höhnischen Unterton in der Stimme: „Stimmt: für dein erstes Mal mit einem Mädchen dürfte das ziemlich gut gewesen sein." „Riley!" „Malfoy?" Er verdrehte die Augen und raufte sich das Haar, ich lachte ihn aus, doch ich nahm deutlich sein Schmunzeln – welches er mit aller Kraft zu verbergen versuchte – wahr. Vielleicht war das doch ein guter Anfang für eine wunderbare Freundschaft?


	7. Chapter 7

Die Posteulen bereiteten schon immer einen ganz schönen Krach, wenn sie in die große Halle einflogen. Ich stocherte in meinem zähen Brei aus etwas Undefinierbaren, was wenige Minuten zuvor noch nach Cornflakes und Milch ausgesehen hatte. Hm. Wo waren nochmal meine Gedanken, während ich mein Frühstück verschmähte? In der Gosse jedenfalls nicht. Hmmm, denk Kate.. Denk! Ahh, genau! Ich hatte mir eine to Do Liste überlegt. An erster Stelle stand Blaise als Freund wiederzubekommen. Der nächste Punkt war genauso schwierig zu lösen: Freunde suchen. Ob es wohl bei Flourish & Blotts auch ein Buch mit dem Titel ‚Wie mache ich mir kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn Freunde, um nicht alleine durch die Korridore von Hogwarts gehen zu müssen?'. Ich sollte dem kleinen Buchladen einmal eine Eule schicken und nach einem Exemplar davon fragen. Oder gar in die Bibliothek gehen…? In der Abteilung der Selbsthilfe? Oh Gott, klang das bitter… Oder gleich einen Zauberspruch/ Zaubertrank? – Nein, da konnte zu viel schief gehen. Ich wollte schließlich nicht daran schuld sein, wenn plötzlich die Geschlechtsorgane meiner Mitschüler verschwanden. Das würde, glaube ich, Ärger geben. Ein weiterer Punkt auf meiner imaginären Liste war der Komplizierteste. Das Todesser – Dings – Bums. Wir hatten im Sommer einen Auftrag von Lordi bekommen. Wir sollten mal eben unseren Schulleiter um die Ecke bringen. Das dürfte ja für mich, so als Massenmörderin, kein Problem sein. Das Todesser – Dings – Bums war seit Voldemort's Auftrag nicht mehr zu Sprache zwischen Draco, Blaise und mir gekommen. Wir ignorierten es schlichtweg, auch wenn wir alle drei mords Bammel hatten. Die Drohung auf ein paar tote Familienmitglieder war nicht sonderlich hilfreich dabei. Hm. Mein Blick glitt durch die große Halle, wo man schon fleißig die Post auspackte, etwas Toast und Rührei in sich hinein stopfte und zugleich sich über das Schulbuch beugte oder aber mit seinen Freunden redete. – Wenn man denn Freunde hatte… Ich sah neben die freien Plätze neben mich am Slytherin Tisch. Nope, da waren keine Freunde. Imaginäre Freunde: zur Genüge. Echte? Nada. Hinter mir hörte ich ein paar aufgeregte Stimmen des Gryffindor Tisches, was mich veranlasste die Ohren zu spitzen: „Hier steht's schwarz auf weiß. Es werden immer mehr Muggel getötet und viele Hexen und Zauberer verschwinden spurlos. Harry hatte schon Recht damit, dass ER wieder da ist. Wenn selbst der Tagesprophet es schreibt…" Ängstliches Geraune folgte auf diesen Ausspruch und es wurde heiß diskutiert. Nicht schlecht für die Hohlbirnen und Nullchecker von Hogwarts: sie blickten langsam endlich, dass die Lage ernst war. So blöd Potter als Gruppenkopf des goldenen Trios auch war; die Gefahr unterschätze er nicht. Nur fehlte ihm der Einfluss, um die anderen Flachwixxer hier wachzurütteln und ihnen endlich zu sagen, dass sie kämpfen mussten. Naja, deren Problem. Ich stand auf keiner Seite, auch wenn es so schien… Ich würde mich niemals zu einem willenlosen Todesser herabstufen lassen, der nur auf seinen Chef hört. Ich war meine eigene Herrin und ich würde diese ganze „Voldemort ist auf dem Vormarsch" Geschichte heil überstehen, ganz im Gegensatz zu manch anderen…

Mein Augenmerk schlich sich weiterhin durch die Halle und Theodore stach mir ins Auge. Er hatte seinen Arm um seine neue Freundin gelegt und flüsterte ihr im Moment etwas ins Ohr, was offenbar ziemlich Schlüpfriges gewesen sein musste, denn sie errötete stark und kicherte kokett. Wie hieß sie nochmal? Er hatte mich ihr vorgestellt… Esmeralda? Eva? Edeltraud? Emma? Irgendwas mit Buchstaben ‚E'… Emily! So hieß sie! Ich musterte sie: sie war relativ hübsch, wenn man auf das mädchenhafte, süße stand. Schulterlange braune Haare, gebräunte Haut und klare, blaue Augen, die schüchtern hervor lugten. Emily war so… normal. Und wie war ich? Ein abnormale 17- jährige Killerin, die besondere „Gaben" hatte und im Dienste des begnadetsten dunklen Zauberers der Geschichte stand. Wow, was hatte ich doch für ein (besorgniserregendes) spannendes Leben! Ein paar Schüler weiter neben dem Pärchen saß die gefürchtete Slytherins Mädchen Gang. Parkinson, die Greengrass Schwestern, Bullstrode und Davis. Kleine Möchtegern Diven, die darauf standen beliebige Gryffindor und Hufflepuff Mädchen zu demütigen und fertig zu machen. Ganz oben auf deren Liste standen: Hannah Abbott, Hermine Granger und Neville Longbottom. (Mein Namensgedächtnis wurde immer besser!) Obwohl, halt. Letzterer war kein Mädchen, glaubte ich zumindestens. Naja, wie auch immer. Den machten sie auch gerne fertig. Gegenüber von den fünf Slytherin Mädchen saßen - wer hätte es gedacht – Draco, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle. Oooh man(n)! Das war alles Blaise' Schuld! Nur wegen ihm saß ich hier alleine, nicht dass ich die Gesellschaft von meinen Konkurrentinnen oder den Hohlbirnen Crabbe und Goyle unbedingt bevorzugte, aber es war schon mal ein Anfang. Hmpf. Genervt schob ich meine Müsli Schale von mir und stand auf, um zum Unterricht zu gehen. Juhu.

„Meine lieben Schüler… Auf jedem Ihrer Tische liegen Tarotkarten. Lassen Sie uns heute gemeinsam…", ihre Stimme war säuselnd, wenn nicht gar dramatisch und ihr glasiger Blick durch die übergroße Brille konnte uns nur wenig taxieren. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass sie trank. Und das nicht zu wenig. „In ihre Zukunft sehen!" An dieser Stelle warf Professor Trelawney ihre Arme in die Luft und fuchtelte wild mit den Händen über ihrem Kopf herum. Was sie damit bezweckte? Ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Vielleicht einen unangenehmen Geruch vertreiben? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Die ganze Luft war vernebelt von all den Räucherstäbchen, die im gesamten Zimmer verteilt waren. „Legen Sie die Karten verdeckt auf einen … - Nein, nein! Nicht so Mr Goyle! Das Bild darauf darf man nicht sehen! Das bringt Unglück!" Eben genannter sah geschockt über diese Verheißung drein und wand eilig all seine umgedrehten Karten wieder um. Ich schielte zu Blaise, der unsere Lehrerin verkniffen musterte, sodass sich eine Denkfalte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gebildet hatte. Ich wollte schon fast mit ihm über unserer Professorin für Wahrsagen lästern, doch ich erinnerte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig, – nämlich, als meine Hand schon fast auffordernd auf seine Schulter klopfen wollte – dass wir ja nicht mehr miteinander redeten. Zu blöd. Warum hatte ich Wahrsagen noch mal gewählt? Ach ja. Weil Blaise mich drum gebeten hatte. Blöder, blöder Blaise! Wenn er mich schon zu diesem langweiligen, beschissenen Fach zwang, dann könnte er wenigstens mit mir Smalltalk machen, damit die Stunde schneller vorbei ging. Dass wir heute eine Doppelstunde hatten machte die Sache auch nicht besser. Was tat Draco? Mein Blick glitt erwartungsvoll durch den Raum, doch wieder erinnerte ich mich, dass er sich gegen dieses Fach entschieden hatte. Arithmantik machte ihm mehr Spaß, hatte er damals gesagt. Blöder, blöder Draco. Es war ein Gefühl von zähem Kaugummi, als Trelawney vor sich hin sinnierte und ich mir schon fast einbildete das Schnarchen meiner Mitschüler zu vernehmen. Naja, außer von einigen faszinierten Gläubigern mit Namen: das weibliche Geschlecht. Außer mir natürlich. Ich seufzte vor mich hin und erntete ein paar böse Blicke für diese ‚Unterrichtsstörungen' von eben genannten Außerirdischen.

„Nun… Legen Sie die Karten für Ihr Gegenüber!", das war das Stichwort für Blaise sich endlich zu mir zu wenden und mir wohl oder übel die Karten zu legen. Trelawney ging währenddessen umher und lauschte gebannt einigen meiner Mitschüler, auch wenn sie dann hinterher meistens vor sich hin fluchte, dass wir keine Begabung hätten. Ich räusperte mich hörbar und kurz streiften sich unsere Blicke; seiner kalt und unbeeindruckt und meiner… Naja, Kate mäßig eben. Wie auch immer man(n) das definieren mochte.

„Du siehst gut aus. Treibst du noch mehr Sport als ohnehin? Apropos körperliche Betätigung: wann ist das erste Training? Ich brenne darauf und Lean ebenso!", mein strahlendes Lächeln unterstrich meine fröhlich dahin geflöteten Worte. Ich kam mir zwar selbst merkwürdig vor, als ich nach zwei Wochen Funkstille so etwas Banales zu ihm sagte, aber was hätte ich bitte sonst sagen sollen? Er hob lediglich die Augenbraue und bedeutete mir eine Karte aus seiner geöffneten Hand auszuwählen, was ich auch tat. „Lassen Sie sich von ihren Kräften beströmen, meine Liebe! Sind Sie absolut sicher, dass das die richtige Karte ist?", Professor Trelawney war neben mich getreten und sah mich eindringlich an; ihre Stimmlage war todernst. „Vollkommen sicher", erwiderte ich zögerlich und legte meine Stirn in Falten. „Wirklich? Sie scheinen mir Zweifel zu haben, meine Liebe." Sollte ich den unbrechbaren Schwur leisten, um zu bestätigen, dass ich mir sicher war, dass das dir richtige Karte war oder was? Was wollte die Frau hören? „Jaah, ich bin sicher. Wie ich schon sagte", grummelte ich vor mich hin. Als würde mich Wahrsagen überhaupt interessieren! Das war sowieso alles Schwindel – und Raterei. Unnötigstes Unterrichtsfach ever. Blaise mochte es nur, weil er zwei Stunden am Stück vor sich hin dösen konnte und die Prüfungen ebenso einfach dazu waren. Trelawney begutachtete mich noch ein paar Sekündchen und ihr Starren war mir wirklich unangenehm, bis sie Blaise bat endlich loszulegen. Ihr Blick huschte beängstigend zwischen uns beiden hin und her und sie redete ganz leise mit sich selbst, was uns ziemlich irritierte: „Eine Verbindung die bricht. Und das obwohl sie perfekt ist. Aber der Egoismus ist zu groß dafür. Welch Verschwendung das doch ist... Glück und Unheil in einer Person, das ist selten. … Na los, los! Lesen Sie die Karte vor, Mr Zabini!" Wie viel hatte diese Irre getrunken? Vielleicht sollte man mal eine Eule zum Ministerium schicken, wo doch Dumbledore rein gar nichts dagegen tat…

„Der Turm. Drastische Veränderungen. Zusammenbruch des Egos. Alte Systeme stürzen ein, Auseinandersetzungen, innere Unruhe. Durchleben von stürmischen Zeiten", ratterte er monoton herunter und endete mit einem gelangweilten Seufzen. Sein Augenmerk wanderte wieder ziellos durch den Raum und er ignorierte absichtlich meine Versuche seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Ich denke ich habe doch die falsche Karte genommen!", warf ich nach dieser nicht sehr verheißungsvollen Karte in die Runde, doch Trelawney schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich spüre es.. Es ist die richtige Karte, Miss. Sie haben ihren Horizont erweitert und solch eine Information über Ihre Zukunft bekommen! Ist das nicht wunderbar?", sie strahlte mich an und erwartete Zustimmung von mir. Auch wenn ich ‚Drastische Veränderungen' und ‚Stürmische Zeiten' nicht unbedingt positiv fand. Bei Merlin's haarigen Eiern, die Frau hatte doch einen Schlag!

„Kate.. Kate! Bleib stehen! – KATHERINE!" Ich nahm die Rufe von Lean nur am Rande meines Wahrnehmungsfeldes wahr, während ich mich in Richtung der großen Halle drängte. Erst jetzt drehte ich mich um und verlangsamte meine Schritte; ich hatte nur ein müdes Lächeln für sie übrig. Der ganz Schultag war ein einziger Reinfall gewesen: Blaise sah mich nicht mal mehr mit – um es ordinär zu sagen – dem Arsch an, Freundinnen hatte ich außer Lean immer noch nicht gefunden und Draco.. Naja… Draco benahm sich wie immer. Als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Ich wusste selbst nicht recht, was ich von ihm erwartet hatte, aber das allein sein tat mir nicht sehr gut. Dementsprechend war auch meine Laune: „Lean? Kann ich was für dich tun?" Sie holte mich endlich ein, warf schwungvoll ihre dunklen Haare über die Schulter und musterte mich misstrauisch. „Schlecht drauf? Ich wollte mit dir zum Mittag essen. Du scheinst mir momentan ein wenig die Ausgestoßene zu spielen." „Ach weißt du ich steh drauf, wenn mich alle ignorieren. Ist mir so vertraut." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und überspielte meine Übellaunigkeit mit einem Lächeln und diesem Sarkasmus. Wir schlenderten derweil im Laufschritt zum Mittagessen und einen Moment dachte Lean über meine Worte nach. „Du hattest doch gesagt, dass du dich seit den Sommerferien – seit du wieder in England bist – dich so super mit Blaise verstehst. Ihr habt doch so gut wie jeden Tag in eurem Manor verbracht. Wieso herrscht nun auf einmal Funkstille?" „Er…", ich wusste nicht recht was ich sagen sollte. Auf der Lippe kauend suchte ich nach einer passenden Ausrede: „Wir hatten eben einen kleinen Streit. Eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Mehr ist es nicht." Erneut zuckte ich die Achseln und zwirbelte meine Locken um den Zeigefinger. „Und diesen Streit kann man nicht durch eine einfache Entschuldigung beilegen?", sie begutachtete mich stechend im Profil, doch ich erwiderte ihren Blick nicht. „Nein, irgendwie nicht. – Ach, ich weiß selbst nicht recht…" „Soll heißen: du wartest darauf, dass er sich bei dir entschuldigt, weil dein Stolz zu groß ist?", ihr Tonfall war schneidend und alles andere als freundlich. Ihr missfiel deutlich, wie ich mich verhielt, aber das war mir relativ egal. Endlich wand ich meinen Blick zu ihr und erwiderte ihn nicht minder kalt: „Und selbst wenn, ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht." Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich augenblicklich und die Stirn legte sie in Falten. Oh, oh. Ich legte mich gerade mit meiner einzigen Freundin an, die mir im Grunde genommen nur helfen wollte. Gar nicht gut. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich zu sehr in dein Leben einmische. Nur habe ich irgendwo mal gelesen..", sie tippte sich gespielt nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen das Kinn, „Dass Freunde das so machen. Nämlich einander helfen und zuhören. Siehst du das nicht so, Katherine?" Oooooh, ooh. Überhaupt ganz und gar nicht gut. Sie benutzte meinen ganzen Namen. Sie war sauer, ohjaaa das war sie. „Doch.. Tut mir Leid. Du hast ja Recht. Aber du kannst mir nicht helfen beziehungsweise mir bei meinen Problemen zu hören. Also, lass es einfach, bitte. Können wir jetzt was essen gehen?" Mein Tonfall schwankte zwischen ‚Halt – die – Fresse – es – ist – mir – so – egal – was – du – laberst' und ‚Es – tut – mir – so – Leid - !' und ebenso mein Blick stand im Wechsel zu warm und entschuldigend, aber auch kalt und wütend. Ja, ich war launisch. Sie zuckte nur teilnahmelos mit den Schultern: „Mach was du willst, ich suche Marcus. Ich kann dir ja sowieso nicht helfen." „Mach das…" „Jaah, ich mache das auch." Wir sahen einander an, doch sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter von meiner Seite. „Wolltest du das nicht machen?" „Was machen?" „Na das, was du eben gesagt hast, was du machen willst." „Ach das. Ja, das wollte ich." „Und warum machst du es nicht?" Inzwischen mussten wir über unsere Worte schmunzeln und der beklemmende Ärger hatte sich binnen Sekunden aufgelöst. „Keinen Schimmer, warum ich nicht das mache, was ich machen wollte." „Was wolltest du nochmal machen?" „Keine Ahnung. Hab's Vergessen. Gehen wir was essen?" „Klar." „Super." Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem wir in lautstarkes Gelächter ausbrachen: vergessen war der kleine Streit und wir schlenderten zur Hogwarts'erischen Mensa.

Ich schlich auf leisen Sohlen durch das verbotene Territoriums des männlichen Geschlechtes: Die Slytherin'schen Jungenschlafsäle. Würde Slughorn oder irgendein anderer Idiot, der nicht sehr viel von mir hielt, mich hier finden, würde es Ärger geben. Nachsitzen, ahoi! Warum ich hier war? Ich hatte in ein paar weiteren einsamen Minuten beschlossen bei Blaise anzukriechen und mich zu entschuldigen. Den Stolz über Bord werfen! Schließlich konnte ich nicht ewig an Lean's Seite herum laufen, da sie a) einen Freund hatte, b) dieser gern auch einmal ungestört mich ihr sein wollte – blöder, blöder Marcus! – und c) Lean eine Klasse über mir war und sich somit mit anderen Leuten umgab. Leute, die ebenfalls nicht meine Freundinnen waren. Tja, blöd gelaufen, Kate.

Der Flur des Jungentraktes streckte sich lange hin und ich hatte den Nachteil noch nie hier gewesen zu sein. Ergo: ich hatte keinen Plan, in welchem Zimmer Draco, Theo und Blaise hausten. Das Abendessen war schon lange vorbei, die Ausgangssperre fing gleich an und nun saßen alle in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Oder waren eben auf ihren Zimmern. Kannte ich einen Ortungszauber? Nö. Musste ich jetzt an alle Türen klopfen? Nö! – Das Schicksal, der ach – so – liebe – Gott oder wer auch immer hatte mir geholfen: „…finde nicht, dass das unbedingt hat sein müssen. Du hast mich doch immer regelrecht vollgespamt mit deinen ganzen schmalzigen Briefen, wie toll Riley ist. Bla bla. Soll ich dir einen vorlesen, um deine Erinnerung aufzufrischen, Blaise?" Sein Ton spöttelte nur und er lief offenbar auf und ab, wie meine Ohren vernehmen konnten. Ich presste meinen Lauscher an die Holztür und regulierte meinen Atem, um auch ja alles zu verstehen. „Lass stecken, Draco." Der Malfoy Sprössling schnaubte nur und ich konnte fast sein Augen verdrehen durch die Tür hören. „Ganz sicher nicht. Du bist angepisst, sie auch. Nicht, dass es mich bei ihr stört, aber dich muss ich ja täglich ertragen. Und langsam geht das wirklich auf die Nerven. Eine weitere ‚Blaise – ist – pissy' – Woche ertrag ich nicht. Du benimmst dich nicht nur pissy, sondern regelrecht wie `ne Pussy!" Kurzes Geraschel folgte und ich schmunzelte klammheimlich verborgen hinter der Tür. Das war lustig Draco so zuzuhören, wie er versuchte Blaise zu einer Entschuldigung bei mir zu bewegen. „_Draco. Freut mich, wenn die Geschäfte so gut laufen. Mir geht's hier auch gut. Mr Riley ist immer auf Geschäften unterwegs und wir haben das Haus für uns. – Und nein, wir tun nicht das, was du jetzt denkst. Wir sind nur Freunde. Wirklich gute Freunde. Kate ist nicht so, wie wir dachten, das kann ich dir nicht oft genug sagen. Sie ist anders, aber das ist in Ordnung. Es wäre schön, wenn du das nächste Mal, wenn ihr beide euch wieder trefft, benehmen könntest. Oder wenigstens so tuen würdest, als hegst du nicht die gleiche Verabscheuung, wie sie für dich. – Ich erwarte deine Eule, wann wie uns treffen. – Blaise", _zur Mitte hin des vorgelesenen Briefes, als es um mich ging, war Draco's Stimme die reine Übertreibung mit einem kitschigen Ton darunter. Nun war es an mir die Augen zu verdrehen, das war so typisch für ihn. „Draco, ich meins ernst. Hör auf. Das ist nicht dein Butterbier." „Ich bin dazu genötigt, dass ihr euch vertragt. Diese Sache mit… Du weißt schon… Sollten wir besser zu dritt erledigen und damit meine ich auch: kooperieren." Blaise seufzte schwer genervt und ich ließ mich langsam an der Tür herab gleiten: das war besser als Muggel TV in Frankreich! „Ich weiß, was ich damals geschrieben habe, aber…" „Aber das waren nur bloße Lügen, um… - Ja, wofür eigentlich? Du hast dich in sie verliebt, doch hast einen gewissen Moral Konflikt ihrer Vergangenheit wegen." Kein Widerspruch von Blaise. Es blieb still. Mist aber auch. Hieß das, dass er wirklich auf mich stand? Oh bei allem was mir heilig war, Liebe konnte ich zurzeit wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Die konnte ich, um es genau zu nehmen, nie gebrauchen. Konfessor Kräfte behinderten schon immer so etwas. Ein weiterer Grund, um auf Theo's Emily neidisch zu sein. „Bewegst du nun endlich mal deinen Allerwertesten zu ihr und entschuldigst dich, oder muss ich dir Beine machen? Übrigens nehme ich es dir immer noch übel, dass du damals behauptest hast, dass das auch meine Meinung wäre." „Hä? Was meinst du?" „Lenk nicht ab, Blaise. Ich rede von eurem Krankenflügel Streit. Du hast behauptet, dass ich der gleichen Meinung bin, wie du." „Jaah, stimmt doch auch. Du kannst sie nicht leiden und das ist der Grund dafür." Draco lachte bitter auf Blaise Rechtfertigung und ich hatte das Gefühl seinen zornigen Blick vor mir zu sehen: „Glaubst du allen Ernstes ich verurteile sie, weil ihre Vergangenheit genauso wenig rosig, wie meine war? Weil sie gemordet hat? Sie hat keine Mutter, wie ich es habe, die alles dafür tut, damit sie nicht derart unter ihrem Vater und ihren Kräften leidet. Nein, mit deiner Theorie liegst du derart falsch." Er machte eine kurze Pause und selbst mir bereitete seine Tonlage Gänsehaut und mir schwirrten die Gedanken. Wegen was konnte er mich dann nicht ab? Häääää? Ich war arg in Versuchung meinen Kopf gegen eine Wand zu hauen. „Da du ja offenbar dich nicht im Stande siehst", Draco knurrte fast und tigerte wieder durch den Raum, „deinen schwarzen Arsch zu ihr zu bewegen, werde ich sie bitten herzukommen." „Altha! Nein! Geh mal in die Bibliothek, schnapp dir einen Duden und lies dir die Definition des Wortes ‚Nein' durch. Capito?", Blaise war ordentlich genervt und warf irgendetwas quer durchs Zimmer, das Draco leichtfüßig fing. Höhnisch erwiderte er: „Ein Kissen zu werfen hältst du für produktiv, um mich aufzuhalten? Ehrlich, Blaise. Deine Slytherin Qualitäten lassen zu wünschen übrig. Da ist ja Potter aggressiver als du…" Und ehe ich mich versah wurde die Tür von Draco geöffnet und ich purzelte, da ich mich ja an jene angelehnt hatte, in den Raum. Oh, Mist verdammter! Wo war der Zeitumkehrer, wenn man ihn brauchte? Ich hob meinen Kopf mechanisch langsam und blickte in das triumphal, arrogant grinsende Gesicht von Draco: „Na hoppla. Das ging ja einfacher, als ich dachte." Er wand sich lachend zu Blaise um, der offenbar noch nicht mitbekommen hatte, was los war, da er sich unter einem Kissenberg vergraben hatte. „Yo, Blaise! Ich hab sie gefunden. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ihr streitet würde ich glatt behaupten, dass sie durchs Schlüsseloch gespannert hat. Naja, Hemmungen hat unsere kleine Prinzessin ja offensichtlich keine…" Ich funkelte ihn nur böse an: „Steck dir deine perversen und völlig falschen Gedanken in deinen Arsch und dreh sie dreimal rum. Danach kannst du wiederkommen." „Tut mir Leid, ich steh nicht auf anal", er hatte den absoluten Lachflash und ich konnte es ihm nicht mal verübeln, „Aber ich geh jetzt trotzdem mal. Wehe ihr vögelt auf meinem Bett!" „Würden wir nie wagen, dafür haben wir den Raum der Wünsche." „Woher kennst du denn den Raum der Wünsche, Kate?", nun war offenbar Blaise' Interesse geweckt und er buddelte sich selbst aus seinem Kissenberg aus. „Ähm." „Ihr sollt hier keinen Smalltalk machen, sondern euch vertragen", die männliche Blondine verdrehte nur die Augen und stapfte dann aus dem Zimmer. Rumms. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und es herrschte beklemmende Stille. Warum war ich nochmal hier?


	8. Chapter 8

_Der diesjährige Sommer fiel in England wortwörtlich ins Wasser. Die Wolken hingen schwer und dunkel vor den hohen Fenstern und das stetige Geräusch des prasselnden Regen sowie des knisternden Feuers schufen eine heimische Atmosphäre. In weiter Ferne, wenn man durch die deckenhohen Fensterscheiben des Riley Manor starrte, konnte man gleißend helle Blitze erspähen, die diesen Donnerstagnachmittag regelrecht erleuchteten. _

„_Kate, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber irgendwie…", der dunkelhäutige junge Mann, der neben Kate auf der großzügigen schwarzen, luxuriösen Couch, welche mit einer slytheringrünen Decke ausstaffiert war, saß, schnupperte und warf ihr dann einen kritischen Blick zu, „Irgendwie riecht es hier verbrannt." Ihre Reaktion auf seine Andeutung war einzig ein pikiertes Nase rümpfen und das geräuschvolle Umblättern einer Seite im Buch, welches sie auf dem Schoß hatte: „Deine Nase spielt dir einen Streich. Wenn ich koche verbrennt rein gar nichts." Ihre Augen flogen wieder über die aufgeblätterte Buchseite und ihr Interesse im höchsten Maße an dem Geschriebenen war deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht erkennbar. „Wusstest du, dass mein Name ‚die Reine' bedeutet?", sie sah ihn verwundert an, als ob diese Information vollkommen abwegig wäre. „Das ist doch irgendwie Ironie. Eine Konfessor die noch dazu Todesserin ist und deren Name ‚die Reine' bedeutet. Pff…" Er musterte sie stumm und kniff nachdenklich auf ihre Worte die Augen zusammen ehe er sich räusperte und Kate noch mehr in die halbe Umarmung zog: „Mhm.. Ironisch." Derweil verklang in diesem Augenblick das grollende Donnern; jenes das darauf hindeutete, dass in wenigen Minuten die Erde durch das Gewitter reingewaschen würde und hoffentlich auch das Blut, welches in diesem Haus schon allzu oft vergossen wurde. _

„_Und dein Name, verehrter Blaise,", sie studierte ihn von der Seite mit einem feixenden Kichern im Gesicht, was ihre Augen vor Esprit sprühen ließ, „kommt von dem griechischen Namen ‚Blasius'." Blaise dachte einen Augenblick nach und sah dann nicht minder belustigt drein: „'Blasius'? Dein Ernst? Klingt ja echt bescheuert." „Jupps. Erinnert doch irgendwie an ein böses, versautes Wörtchen… Wie hieß es doch gleich… Hmm.." Kate tippte sich gespielt nachdenklich ans Kinn und tat dann so, als wäre es ihr wieder eingefallen. Sie verstellte beinahe grotesk ihre Stimme und hatte einen ‚Fick – mich' – Blick: „Yo, Süße. Mein Name ist Zabini. Blasius Zabini. Und ich hätte einen Job für dich. Einen Blowjob." Ihre Augenbrauen wackelten auffordernd und Blaise brach in lautstarkes Gelächter aus, in das sie nach kurzer Pause miteinstimmte. Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten und eine angenehme Stille eingetreten war begann es in Blaise' Gehirn zu rattern; war das nun eine Anspielung von ihr, dass sie besagten Job gerne bei ihm ausführen würde? Sollte er nun einen Annäherungsversuch wagen? Gut, ja. Sie saßen hier auf dieser Couch bereits ziemlich angenähert: sie hatte ihre Füße quer über seine Oberschenkel gelegt, ließ sich von ihm die Fußssohlen genüsslich streicheln, blätterte nebenbei in einem dicken dunklebraunen Wälzer herum und hatte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust abgelegt, während seine Arme sich um ihre Taille schlangen und sie somit stützten. Sie gingen sehr vertraut miteinander um, aber dennoch. Sollte er wirklich auf's Ganze gehen und sie einfach küssen? Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus diesem Mädchen, welches er nun schon seit vier Wochen kannte. Und jeden einzelnen Tag mit ihr im Manor der Riley's – und manchmal auch Draco – verbracht hatte. Ihr Vater war geschäftlich im ganzen Land unterwegs und ließ seine Tochter alleine zuhause. Wobei ‚geschäftlich' bedeutete: er handelte im Auftrag von Lord Voldemort und rekrutierte höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwelche Anhänger. Nachdem Blaise gehört hatte, dass Kate den ganzen Sommer alleine mit ein paar Hauselfen und starken Schutzzaubern im Manor verbrachte, hatte er kurzerhand entschlossen sich bei ihr einzuquartieren. Genügend Gästezimmer gab es sowieso und auch Draco sah auf Blaise' Wunsch hin ab und zu vorbei. Blaise mochte Kate wirklich, auch wenn er nach wie vor nicht aus ihr heraus bekommen hatte – genauso wenig wie aus irgendwelchen Büchern aus der manoreigenen Bibliothek – was sie als Konfessor konnte. Sie war … ihm fiel kein besseres Wort ein: Sie war anders, als jedes Mädchen, welches er bisher getroffen hatte. Mit ihr hatte er viel gelacht, stundenlang über belangenlosen Mist geredet und die Gegend um das Manor mit all den gespenstischen Mooren und gruseligen Wäldern, die jedem Verbotenen Wald Konkurrenz machen konnten, erkundet. Ja, er mochte den Wirbelwind mit den blonden Locken namens Katherine Riley. Vielleicht mochte er sie zu viel… Sie war so etwas wie seine beste Freundin geworden und manchmal flirteten sie auf harmlose Weise, jedoch… Das war ihm inzwischen nicht mehr genug. Sein bester Freund, unser geliebter Malfoy Sprössling, wusste über seine Gefühle für dieses Mädchen Bescheid. Und er missbilligte sie im höchsten Maße. Draco war derart feindselig auf Kate gestimmt, dass es Blaise manchmal Angst bereitete die beiden alleine zu lassen, denn Kate erwiderte diesen Hass. Blaise glaubte, dass es seinem blonden Freund deutlich missfiel, dass Kate Kate war. Sie hatte ihre Stärke bei der Einführungszeremonie, bei dem sie alle drei das dunkle Mal bekommen hatten, klar unter Beweis gestellt. Und einen Malfoy stellte man bekanntlich nicht in den Schatten. _

„_Uh, verfluchter Therstrahlmist! Du hast Recht!", sie sprang hysterisch quietschend vom Sofa auf und sprintete in ihren selbstgestrickten, ebenfalls slytheringrüne Socken über den schwarz weißen Marmor Fußboden in Richtung der überdimensionale Küche. Er folgte ihr eilig und konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen und den Kopf zu schütteln, als er im Türrahmen zur geräumigen Küche lehnte: „Kate… Ehrlich. Du bist…" Sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Spar dir deine beleidigenden Adjektive und hilf mir lieber!", sie warf ihm vorwurfsvoll einen Topflappen zu, den er lässig fing und damit zum Herd marschierte, aus welchem ein beunruhigender Geruch strömte. „Und das Zeug soll wie nochmal aussehen?", er begutachtete misstrauisch das befüllte Blech und stellte dieses auf eine Ablage. „Das ‚Zeug' heißt Pizza und es sollte nicht ganz so.. Chrm..", sie räusperte sich ein wenig verlegen und murmelte etwas von ‚Memo an mich selbst: Kate nicht an den Herd lassen, sondern immer die Hauselfen kochen lassen.' Blaise lächelte über ihr Gemurmeltes, sodass sich Grübchen bei ihm bildeten: „Ich schätze der Käse sollte nicht wie Fledermauskot aussehen." „Jaah, schon möglich. – Und die Tomatensauce sollte auch nicht wie Körperexkremente aussehen." „Hm. Was machen wir nun?", Blaise Frage wurde unterstrichen von einem Magenknurren. _

_In ihr Gesicht stahl sich ein unverkennbarer Ausdruck: sie hatte eine Idee, von der sie nichts und niemand abbringen würde. „Ich mach uns Sushi!" „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder…", er schlug sich daraufhin mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn und ahnte Schlimmes. „Das geht ganz schnell und einfach! Ich schwör's! Man legt nur rohen Fisch in so ein Algen – was – weiß – ich – Roll – Dings und packt noch eine Schicht Reis drauf! Fertig!" Voller Begeisterung stürzte Kate auch schon auf den verzauberten Vorratsschrank zu, während Blaise sich stöhnend seinem Schicksal ergab. Roher Fisch in einer Algen – irgendwas – Rolle und Reis dazu klang für ihn nicht sehr sättigend. Außerdem traute er Kate's Kochkünsten nicht ganz. „Mist", grummelnd kramte sie in den mit Lebensmittel vollgestopften Regalen, „Wir haben keinen Fisch. – Ah, egal.. Nehmen wir einfach stattdessen Paprika. Absolut vegetarisch und gesund!" Erneut landete Blaise' Handfläche an seiner Stirn und ein Augenverdrehen folgte: „Wie? Und dieses Algen Zeug habt ihr auf Vorrat?" „Natürlich. Ihr etwa nicht?", sie sah ihn vollkommen ernst an und lachte amüsiert über seinen verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht auf, sowie über sein wiederholtes Magenknurren, welches beinahe von dem grollenden Donner von draußen übertönt wurde. Ja, das würde noch ein langer Nachmittag werden…_

„Also?", Blaise nahm mich mit fragender Mimik ins Visier und durchbohrte mich förmlich mit seinen dunklen Augen. Ich verschränkte konstruktiv die Arme vor der Brust, hielt seinem Blick stand und sprach mit einer höhnischen, aber auch verdammt kindischen Stimme: „Ja, ich warte." Nun sah er ernsthaft ratlos drein: „Worauf wartest du bitte?" „Auf eine Entschuldigung für dein scheiß Verhalten in den letzten zwei Wochen! – Idiot." Ich ließ mich leichfüßig auf Draco's Bett fallen und strich unwillkürlich die Falten seiner weißen Bettdecke zurecht, welche nur durch sein eingesticktes Monogramm ‚D.M' an seinen Besitzer erinnerte. „Ich habe dir eigentlich die Frage gestellt, woher du den Raum der Wünsche kennst. Und seit wann belauscht du uns?" Also manchmal war Blaise schon echt schwer von Begriff; ich hatte im Augenblick überhaupt keine Lust mit ihm zu diskutieren sondern wollte nur seine Demut sehen und dann wieder verschwinden. „Draco hat gerade gesagt, dass wir keinen Smalltalk machen sollen. Wenn du unbedingt Smalltalk machen willst: den hättest du in der verflucht langweiligen Wahrsage Stunde haben können, aber nein!", ich warf höchst genervt meine Arme in die Luft und verdreht die Augen, „Der Herr muss mir ja lieber weissagen, dass auf mich - wie hieß es so schön? – stürmische Zeiten und innere Unruhe zukommen! Ehrlich Blaise. Manchmal könnte ich dich so schlagen…"

Einen Moment lang war seine Miene unergründlich und er rieb sich langsam über das Kinn, während seine Augen den Raum absuchten und er schließlich ein Kissen seines Kissenberges nahm und es mir zuwarf. „Naja zum einen: Es stimmt doch was auf der Karte stand, oder? Und zum Anderen: Okay. Du willst mich schlagen für mein Verhalten? Dann mach es. Mach es und es gilt als Waffenstillstand inklusive Entschuldigung von beiden Seiten. Deal?" Blaise streckte mir auffordernd seine Hand hin, ich musterte ihn mit einem Blick, als wäre er dem St. Mungo entlaufen. Er wollte, dass ich ihn mit einem Kissen schlug und damit alles geklärt wäre? Das klang so unglaublich bescheuert… „Deal."

Einige Tage später hatten wir zusammen mit den Gryffindors Zaubertränke. Professor Slughorn wuselte umher, gab Tipps und konstruktive Kritik, wobei sein Augenmerk hauptsächlich auf Narbenfresse lag, welchen er alle fünf Minuten für seine ‚beeindruckende' Leistung lobte. Es war zum Kotzen. Ich teilte mir den Tisch mit Blaise, Draco und Pansy. Es war sowas von zum Kotzen! Die liebe Miss Parkinson hatte ihr Bestreben Draco für sich zurück zu gewinnen nach wie vor nicht aufgegeben und dementsprechend fand sie Mittel und Wege in seiner Nähe zu sein. Ergo: in Blaise Nähe. Ergo: in meiner Nähe. Wo war doch gleich ein Kotzbeutel?

„Kate? Gibst du mir mal ein paar deiner Löwenfischgräten? Meine sind leer", Pansy schlug einen zuckersüßen Tonfall an und blinzelte naiv mit einer ekligen Niedlichkeit. Stand sie jetzt auf Mädchen; hatte eine merkwürdiges Variante des Stockholm – Syndrom oder warum fragte sie das ausgerechnet mich? Mein Blick glitt unwillkürlich zu dem kleinen Beutelchen, in dem sich besagte Gräten befanden und Blaise tarnte sein Lachen, als er mein Widerstreben meine Löwenfischgräten mit Parkinson zu teilen sah, mit einem Hustenanfall. Ich öffnete den Mund, um mit ‚Nein!' zu antworten, doch Professor Slughorn – der alte Sack – kam mir zuvor. „Mr Zabini!", er klopfte Blaise auf den Rücken, um seinen gefaketen Hustenanfall zu vermindern, „Reagieren Sie etwa allergisch auf die schrumpelige Schrumpelmasse der Harklinga? Wenn ja sollten Sie schleunigst den Krankenflügel aufsuchen! Mit so etwas ist nicht zu spaßen, glauben Sie mir." Er sah besorgt drein und sein ohnehin schon faltiges Gesicht konnte nun einem nicht gebügelten Hemd in nichts nachstehen. Derweil hackten wir noch auf unseren Lexuskernen herum und der ganze Raum war erfüllt von Gemurmel und dem Geklapper der Mörser, Umrühren der Kessel und leisem Gefluche, wenn etwas nicht so klappte, wie es sich so manch einer vorstellte. „Oh. Nein, nein, Sir. Alles bestens. Ich habe mich nur verschluckt", Blaise schenkte Slughorn ein strahlendes Lächeln und wandte sich dann, als ob nichts passiert wäre wieder seinem Kessel zu, „Kate? Wolltest du nicht gerade ein paar deiner Löwenfischgräten mit Pansy teilen?" Woooooho. Verfluchter Mistkerl von Zabini! Wäre mein Blick tödlich, wäre der schmunzelnde Blaise tausende Tode gestorben. „Jaja, Kooperation und teilen seines Besitzes unter Hauskameraden ist wichtig!", Slughorn zwinkerte mir zu und so war ich dazu genötigt die beschissenen Gräten mit Parkinson zu teilen. „Vielen Dank, Katherine. Du bist eine wahre Freundin", sie grinste mich diabolisch an. Irgendetwas führte dieses Miststück im Schilde, es galt nur noch heraus zu finden was es war… Unser Zaubertrankprofessor strahlte uns glückselig an und klatschte kurz in die Hände: „Wunderbar, wirklich ganz vorzüglich. In Ihnen allen stecken mehr Gryffindor Qualitäten, als Sie es sich eingestehen. Ich bin stolz der Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu sein. Wobei… Das erinnert mich an etwas. Mr Zabini, Miss Riley; es wäre mir eine ganz besondere Freude, wenn Sie beide zu einem meiner Abendessen kommen." Ein paar Slytherins und Gryffindors, darunter auch Potter, Weasley, Granger, Theodor und die ältere der Greengrass Schwestern, hatten nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihre Zaubertrankutensilien abgewendet und lauschten Slughorn mit seiner anscheinend sehr exklusiven Einladung an uns. Blaise suchte meinen Blick, doch ich war zu verwirrt, um ihn zu erwidern. Warum lud er nur Blaise und mich ein? Was für ein Abendessen? So hoch unser beider Abstammung auch war; Pansy's und Draco's waren deutlich höher. „Was für ein Abendessen, Sir?" Slughorn warf einen nervösen und raschen Blick umher, vor allem in Richtung Mopsgesicht und Draco: „Erwarten Sie meine Eule." Damit wandte er sich ab und schritt wieder etwas planlos und verpeilt durch den Raum, um wieder in einige Kessel zu spähen. Ich schielte zu Blaise, der auf meinen Blick nur die Achseln zuckte und ignorierte Pansy's Gekeife, was sie Draco alles ins Ohr flüsterte und dieser nur mager lächelte.

„Füllen Sie ihre Phiolen, meine Lieben! Zeit für die Abgabe, ihre nächste Stunde wartet", Slughorn stand in sein fülligen Pracht am Pult und dirigierte uns – seine Schäfchen – mit jenen gefüllten Phiolen voller frisch gebrauten Zaubertrank zu sich. „Kate, auf dem Boden liegen deine Notizen. Du solltest sie besser aufheben bevor sie dir noch abhandenkommen", Pansy lächelte mich wieder klebrig einfältig an, dass sich bei mir die Nackenhaare sträubten. Ich stöpselte mein Fläschchen zu und legte es beiseite, um mich herunter zu bücken und besagte Pergamente aufzuheben, dabei nahm ich eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahr, doch beachtete sie nicht weiter. Pansy gab gerade als Erste ihren Trank ab, als sie auch schon von Slughorn in den höchsten Tönen gelobt wurde. Pff. Sie war nie gut in Zaubertränke gewesen. Kam sicher durch meine geklauten/geliehenen Löwenfischgräten. Mein Blick glitt zu meinem eigenen Werk und ich erstarrte. DAS war ganz sicher nicht mein Zaubertrank, denn dieser hier hatte eine beängstigende violette Farbe angenommen. Mein Blick glitt wieder zum Pult, wo ‚Pansys' Trank gehuldigt und vergöttert wurde von dem Fettsack von Slughorn. Dieses verabscheuungswürdige, kleine Biest…

„Guck mal Harry, anscheinend ist die blonde neue Slytherin doch nicht so unfehlbar…", ein Kichern folgte diesem dahin genuschelten Satz und ich wendete mich abrupt um, um den Rotschopf von Weasley zu erwischen, wie er auf meinen Trank schadenfroh grinsend zeigte und Narbenfresse in die Rippen stieß. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, seine Glupschaugen wurden noch größer und er erbleichte, als ich ihn mit meinem Todesblick ansah. „Die blonde, unfehlbare Slytherin hat einen Namen, Weaselbee. Ich weiß ja, dass dein Hirn begrenzt ist – falls du überhaupt eins hast – aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mir den Namen Katherine Riley einprägen. Man kennt besser die Namen seiner Feinde… Und im Übrigen: wage es nie wieder auch nur ein Urteil über mich zu fällen. Du bist meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht einmal wert, also steck dir dein abartiges Grinsen sonst wohin." Ich holte tief Luft, denn eigentlich wollte ich nicht diesen Schlappschwanz beleidigen, sondern dieses dreckige Miststück. Ich ignorierte Narbenfresse und Granger, die nun ihren Freund verteidigen wollten, doch ich fuhr ihnen dazwischen, als ich meine Hand hob, um sie zum Schweigen zu gebieten und ein grimmiges Gesicht aufsetzte: „Spart es euch, ich bin mit euch sowieso noch nicht fertig. Erst muss ich diese Schlampe dem Erdboden gleich machen, Moment bitte…" Damit wand ich mich ab, ließ das goldene Trio verdutzt stehen und drängte mich durch die Schülertraube vor dem Pult, die von meinem Wutausbruch bisher noch nichts mitbekommen hatte. „Mach Platz, Blaise, ich muss mal schnell jemanden umbringen… PARKINSON!" Ich wusste selbst nicht recht, warum ich nicht die coole, erwachsene Slytherin spielte, die es der bösen, bösen Pansy anders heimzahlen würde, aber irgendwie hatte ich gerade Lust drauf ein wenig Dampf abzulassen. Ich musste in diesem Moment echt gemeingefährlich aussehen: das Gesicht vor Wut verzogen und mich auf Pansy stürzend, die mich geschockt ansah und nichts anderes tat, als mir ihre Fingernägel in den Arm zu schlagen. Wir fielen fast in Zeitlupe auf den harten Steinboden und ich zog ihr an den Haaren: „Das ist mein Trank!" ( watch?v=DkQ0szdOwyQ )

„Sir, Kate's Temperament ist mit ihr durchgegangen. Sie wissen schon… PMS und so", Blaise beugte sich verschwörerisch grinsend zu Slughorn herüber, der über alle Maße verwirrt schien, „Da sind die Mädels gerne gereizt. Und zwischen Pansy und Kate hab es schon immer gewissen Spannungen. Die Beiden haben nämlich die gleiche Schwäche für einen Jungen. Ich bitte Sie, Professor. Lassen Sie Kate nachsitzen das ganze Schuljahr und Kessel schrubben bis ihr die Hände bluten, aber mehr Strafe braucht es doch nicht. Das sind schließlich ‚nur' ein paar Kratzer in Pansy's Gesicht und ein bisschen Haarverlust. Und womöglich Verminderung ihres Egos. Aber mehr ist an diesem Attentat auch nicht dran. Immerhin hat Pansy Kate's Trank geklaut!" Blaise gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen, um die Worte zu unterstreichen und legte sein Schäfchenblick auf, jener, der Slughorn zu einem hingerissenen Seufzer zwang. „Nun, Mr Zabini.. Sie haben Recht mit all diesen Dingen und ich rechne es Ihnen hoch an, dass Sie sich so für Miss Riley einsetzen. Dennoch…", auch er beugte sich nah zu Blaise, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern, das ich nicht hören sollte, „Was ist PMS?" „Wenn ich auch mal was sagen dürfte? Das prämenstruelle Syndrom, Professor, – kurz PMS – bezeichnet man in jedem Monatszyklus auftretende, äußerst komplexe Beschwerden bei Frauen, die vier Tage bis zwei Wochen vor dem Eintreten der Regelblutung einsetzen. Und außerdem bin ich nicht wie Parkinson von Draco besessen! Argh! Hör auf diesen Mist zu erzählen, Blaise, nur um mich zu schützen." Wir saßen in Slughorns Büro: Blaise als der Vermittler und mein Helferlein aus ungünstigen Situationen, durch seinen einzigartigen Charme. Ich sah genervt an eine Wand, da ich ohnehin vom Gespräch ausgeschlossen wurde - bis eben. Nun errötete Slughorn ziemlich heftig und Blaise lachte sich ins Fäustchen, was mich zum Augenverdrehen veranlasste. Ich verstand wirklich nicht, warum der alte Sack so ein Drama aus diesem … Fauxpas machte. Mich und Pansy nacheinander in sein Büro zu bitten.. Pah. Ich hatte lediglich meinen Trank verteidigen wollen, denn ich war schon beim Teilen der Löwenfischgräten sehr sozial gewesen. Ich hatte mich nur auf Pansy gestürzt, ihr damit ein paar blaue Flecke an den Armen und am Hinterkopf verpasst sowie Haarverlust und Spuren meiner Fingernägel in ihrer Visage. Also, wo war das Problem? Außerdem hätte ich ihr genauso meine Konfessor Kräfte antun können…

„Also schön", Slughorn räusperte sich noch immer puterrot im Gesicht und sah verlegen drein. „Nachsitzen für Sie, Miss Riley. Samstag um 10 Uhr." Er versuchte nun die Autoritätsperson raushängen zu lassen und es misslang ihm absolut. „Äh, pardon? Professor, Samstag ist das erste Quidditchtraining." „Jetzt dein Ernst, Blaise?" „Ja, Kate. Schau ab und zu mal auf das schwarze Brett", er sah mich finster an. „Wupps, sorry. Öhm jah, Professor? Können wir Nachsitzen bitte verschieben?" Unser Zaubertrankprofessor seufzte schwer und nickte: „Ich teile Ihnen noch den nächsten Termin mit. Aber nun: husch, husch, meine Lieben. Gehen Sie zum Mittagessen und Mr Zabini? Halten Sie Miss Katherine von Miss Pansy fern, ja?" „Wird gemacht, Sir." Wir standen auf und konnten gerade noch ein überanstrengtes ‚Diese Jugend heutzutage…' vernehmen, ehe die Tür zu seinem Büro ins Schloss fiel und wir in Lachen ausbrachen.


End file.
